Poor Little Rich Boy
by Sabertooth Kitty
Summary: Stiletto comes from a somewhat troubled past- growing up in a rich family isn't all it's cracked up to be. In fact, he sought something more... and in his quest, got pulled into a trap he has yet to escape. This is the Italian crow's story... (NEW! Ch. 4)
1. Prologue: Wanting to Forget

**Poor Little Rich Boy**

* * *

Rated PG for angst

I do not own Stiletto, Baron Greenback, or Leatherhead; these characters are copyrighted to _Cosgrove Hall Films_, as well as the whole _Danger Mouse_ series. The rest is mine, including this story and the character Sabrina.

**_Author's Notes:_** For my loyal fans… you know who you are… this doesn't quite fit into the _New DM_ series in anyway; consider this a side-story, if you're curious.

Anyway, on another _Danger Mouse_ website, I read that Stiletto was born into a very well-off family, and that his daddy- "Just Juan Cornetto"- was a famous lawyer. Since I have a special liking for Stiletto, I thought I'd investigate this.

Also, unlike my other _Danger Mouse_ stories, this one will be multi-chaptered. Why? I dunno… I just felt like it, I guess. I was planning to do something like this for all the other main characters, but alas- the vigor has been lost. But, I thought I'd do this anyway. Enjoy- I always do.

* * *

Prologue: **Wanting to Forget**

**-------------------------------------**

A late night in England- most people were asleep at this hour, dreaming of what the next day would bring, their hopes, their desires. Ah, but not for one lonely Italian crow…

Stiletto was working late into the wee hours of the night. He was used to staying up late working on projects, but this was later than usual. His employer, Baron Silas Greenback, had plans for the next few days, and he needed to work fast.

Then, a hand reached out from behind him, touching his arm. "Stiletto," a male Cockney voice addressed, "we've been working for hours on this blooming thing. Why don't we call it a night and get some sleep?"

Shaking his head, Stiletto continued with his work. "No, no," he insisted. "We must-a keep working…" He yawned loudly. "I no need Barone beating _sulla mia tesa._ No again…"

A short, stout crow waddled out from behind Stiletto. "You've been working yourself to death, mate," he noted, pausing for a moment. "This isn't just the Baron, is it?"

The Italian crow did not answer. Yes, something had been troubling him… but, truth be told, he wasn't comfortable discussing it. How could his friend Leatherhead understand?

At that moment, a door at the opposite end of the room creaked open. A dark grey female cat stepped inside. "Are you two still working on that thing?" she questioned. "Why don't you call it quits and hit the sack?"

"Oh, I quit two hours ago," Leatherhead explained, gesturing to his friend. "I'm just trying to get Stiletto out of here. I left him here the last three nights, and I've always found him asleep in the machine. I keep telling him to stop, but he just won't listen."

Groaning, both in weariness and aggravation, Stiletto kept focused on his work. He really didn't want Leatherhead dragging Sabrina into this.

Concerned, Sabrina walked over to the Italian crow. "Stiletto, it's three in the morning," she informed. "Get some sleep."

No reply.

Again, Sabrina attempted to pull Stiletto from his work. "Come on," she muttered. "If you're this tired, you're bound to make mistakes, and you don't want the Baron angry, do you?"

No response.

Irritated, Sabrina grabbed Stiletto by the collar and pulled him close to her. "Stop, now, and go to sleep," she hissed.

Pushed to his limits, Stiletto pushed Sabrina away and stormed off. At last he stepped away from his work, if angrily and reluctantly.

Leatherhead glanced at Sabrina. "Do you think something's bothering him?" he queried.

Enlightened, Sabrina considered that. _Yeah, he's been quieter than usual,_ she pondered. _I wonder what's on his mind…_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The next day, Stiletto woke up refreshed and ready to finish the Baron's latest doomsday device. He was surprised he hadn't been awakened earlier, though he had his suspicions.

Downstairs in the underground garage, Stiletto found Sabrina leaning against the machine. She stared up at him intently, her seemingly cold eyes piercing his gaze.

Attempting to avoid questions about the previous night, Stiletto turned away and crossed over to his workstation; he couldn't watch her. She was his weakness… and if she could coerce something out of him, she wasn't above forcing it out of him (though it was a last resort, in his case).

Nevertheless, Sabrina slinked over. "Stiletto, can we talk?" she inquired.

Stiletto shook his head quickly. "Is nothing to discuss," he lied.

Sabrina laid a strong hand on Stiletto's shoulder. "Something's up," she snapped. "What is it?"

"Not a thing," Stiletto insisted, averting his eyes.

The feline turned the crow around. "What's wrong?" she asked. "I know something's bothering you, and you're trying to hide it."

The Italian crow forced his eyes closed. "Sabrina, _grazi_," he pleaded.

There was silence. Stiletto was determined to hold his ground, and Sabrina was equally as determined to shake that foundation. It was a psychological "staring contest" now- who was going to hold out longer?

"What is going on here??"

The two workers turned their gaze to the door again. This time, an obese green toad stood there, gently petting a soft white caterpillar. He stood there in silence, watching the two stare at him.

Finally, the toad spoke. "Sabrina, release Stiletto," he growled. "He needs to complete my doomsday device." He turned to leave, and stopped briefly. "Besides, today is an anniversary for him- if I were you, I'd buy a cake and a gift. It seems to be the only thing that might lift his spirits."

Once the toad left, Sabrina turned back to Stiletto. "What did the Baron mean by 'anniversary'?" she queried. "What's going on?"

With a heavy sigh, Stiletto finally looked Sabrina in the eye. "Is not something I am proud of," he admitted.

To say the least, Sabrina was curious. "Come on," she pressed. "What's all this about?"

Shaking his head, Stiletto sat down at a nearby work bench. "Is too _complicate_," he explained. "I would-a not wish to talk about-a this."

Quietly, Sabrina approached the work bench and sat down next to Stiletto. "Talk to me," she said. "I've got all day… and if the Baron's upset, I'll take all the blame."

A small smile crossed the Italian crow's beak. "If-a you must hear," he murmured, "then I shall tell…"

* * *

(Hopefully, I'll get the next chapter up soon. In the meantime, please- tell me what you think!) 


	2. Chapter One: Nasaccio Mafiosa Cornetto

**Poor Little Rich Boy**

* * *

Chapter One: **Nasaccio Mafiosa Cornetto**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

_"It starts a long-a time ago, nel mia città natale di Semolina di Budino."_

_"Em… I'm gonna go out on a limb and assume you mean your hometown."_

_"Cie, cie…"_

**-------------------------------------------------------**

It was a beautiful morning in Italy. Warm sunbeams graced the townhouse of the Cornetto family. Here lived the famous "Just" Juan Cornetto, his wife Maria, and now their newborn son- Nasaccio Mafiosa Cornetto.

Juan, a handsome crow in his early 30s, reclined in his fine leather chair, reading the newspaper. Maria and their midwife Anita were upstairs, preparing for the baby's arrival. He was told to stay downstairs, and having seen Maria in a bad mood, he wasn't about to question that.

An outcry from upstairs alerted Juan; he jumped in surprise, leaning back and falling over in his chair. He might have been the best lawyer in all of Italy- perhaps all of Europe, even- but he could not escape his own quirkiness.

"Rigoletto!" a female voice shouted in joy. "But, he is-a beautiful! Look, Juan!"

With a heavy sigh, Juan stood and sauntered upstairs. "Coming, _mia amore_," he responded, ascending the staircase and making his way into Anita's room. "Let-a me see."

Maria lay back on Anita's bed, while their midwife (an older tabby, strangely enough) stood idly by and watched. The happy young mother was a blackbird in her late 20s, and this baby was truly a blessing to her.

As Juan approached the bed, Maria held up a little baby bird- he was considerably small, his feathers just barely covered his naked form… and the little tike was chirping loudly. "Look!" she chimed. "He has-a the handsome black feathers of a crow and-a the mouth of a jackdaw!"

Of course, being hard of hearing in this predicament, Juan misheard his wife. "What?" he questioned. "You sure??"

"Positive!" Maria answered.

Again, Juan did not question what he believed to be his wife's judgment. "Okay!" he shouted, taking the squawking little bird in his arms. "If-a you say so!" With that, he left the room with the baby bird.

Concerned, Anita followed Juan downstairs. "_Signore_," she addressed, "it is-a not wise to keep-a the baby away from-a his mother for long!"

Unable to hear Anita, Juan continued on his way. He walked into the kitchen, opened the door to the back garden, and tossed the baby outside.

Anita screamed in horror. "_Signore_!" she cried. "How could-a you?? To your own son?!"

While Juan did agree that what he just did was terrible, he had his reasons. "_Cie_, I know," he replied, "but-a this is-a what Maria wants, _apparentemente_."

Again, Maria cried out from upstairs. "Anita!" she shouted. "What is-a happening??"

Quickly, Anita back upstairs, to attend to her mistress. "_Il Juan ha lanciato il bambino fuori dalla porta di servizio_," she alerted. "_Deve averla fraintesa_."

To say the least, Maria was furious. She screamed, standing to her feet as quickly as she could and scuttling downstairs. "Juan, _lei l'imbecille_!" she yelled. "Why would-a you cast aside your own son?!"

Juan was not about to blamed for his misdeed. "Is-a what you tell me to do!" he retorted.

Suddenly, Maria figured it out; it did nothing to calm her down, though. "_Osso bucco_!" she snapped, slapping her husband across the face. "I say 'feathers of a **crow** and-a the **mouth** of a **jackdaw**' - not 'throw him out of the back door'!"

**-------------------------------------------------------**

_"Your old man threw you out the back door when you were a baby?? What kind of dad is he?!"_

_"Sabrina! Is not-a end of story!"_

_"… You're right, sorry… please, continue…"_

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Meanwhile, little Nacassio laid squirming about in the spaghetti bushes, still chirping loudly. It wasn't long before it caught the attention of over-protective guard dogs and peeved neighbors.

At that moment, a pair of wolves passed by the townhouse. Near as anyone could remember, these tourists were known only as Ron Millar and Remould (as this is what they called themselves as they toured the neighborhood).

One of the wolves, Ronny, approached the fence. "Hey, Remmy!" he shouted. "Take a gander at this!"

"I'm afraid I can't," Remmy remarked. "There don't seem to be any geese around here."

Annoyed, Ronny grabbed Remmy by the ear and gestured to a squawking spaghetti bush. "Check this out," he said. "That spaghetti bush is chirping… loudly, I might add!"

Nodding, Remmy was suddenly struck with a thought. "Wait- spaghetti bushes don't chirp, do they?" he questioned.

Ronny folded his ears back in anger. "How long did it take you to figure that, Sherlock?" he growled. "I say we jump the fence and see what's going on."

The younger brown wolf groaned. "Come on, Ronny," he whined. "My feet hurt, and I wanna get back in time to catch lunch!"

The older gray wolf turned his head around as he scaled the fence. "Oh, stop it, Remmy!" he snapped. "Are you gonna help me out here or what??"

Moaning, Remmy followed Ronny over the fence. "Fine," he muttered, approaching the spaghetti bush. "Aw, it's nothing, Ronny- it's just a baby bird crying for its mommy."

Intrigued, Ronny pushed Remmy aside. "Lemme see," he murmured, picking up the infant. "With a voice like that, no wonder his folks threw him out."

Shocked, Remmy snatched the baby bird from his friend. "Ronny, don't say that!" he yelled. "You're hurting its feelings."

Of course, Ronny remained as blunt as ever. "Come off it," he hissed. "Babies don't have emotions, except hunger and crankiness." He smirked. "Besides, you said you were hungry- why don't you just eat it?"

Remmy pulled the baby bird closer. "No, he's my baby!" he shouted, glancing at little Nacassio. "I'm gonna call you little Ron, after my best buddy." He looked over to Ronny, giving the gray wolf a wide smile.

Not amused in the least, Ronny grabbed the baby bird. "I have a better idea," he said. "Remmy, find some notepaper and a pen in your tour bag."

Confused, the brown wolf warily opened the tour bag slung over his shoulder. "How come?" he asked.

Smiling, Ronny glared at the baby bird. "You'll see…"

**-------------------------------------------------------**

_"So? What did the wolves do with you?"_

_"I'm-a getting to that…"_

**-------------------------------------------------------**

While Juan and Maria argued over the course of their actions, Maria went out to check the letter box. Surely the postman had come by now, and she wanted to get away from her masters' bickering.

Anita opened the letter box, and gasped when she found an unexpected surprise inside. "_Signore! Signora!_" she cried. "Come and-a see- Nacassio has-a been returned to us!"

Quickly, Juan and Maria ran outside and checked the letter box. Sure enough, there laid their precious baby bird, still squawking loudly (only perhaps fussier at this point).

Maria gasped, taking Nacassio in her arms. "_Il mio bambino_!" she chimed, holding the baby to her bosom.

It was then that Juan noticed something- a note was attached to the baby. He carefully removed the note and read it to himself:

- - - - - - - - - -

"Dear Mr. Cornetto-

"The next time you wanna abandon a baby, try throwing him someplace he won't be noticed. Really, the spaghetti bushes? Surely, you jest.

"From a couple of hungry wolves,

"Ron Millar and Remould"

- - - - - - - - - -

Thinking nothing of the note, Juan crumpled the note in his hands and gave it to Anita. "Throw this in-a the trash," he told the midwife.

Nodding, Anita took the note and left Mr. and Mrs. Cornetto to be with their son. As for the note, she left it in her pocket as she prepared lunch for the family. Alas, a midwife's work is never done…

**-------------------------------------------------------**

_"Well, that was an unusual anecdote… please, tell me there's more than that."_

_"Is much more, Sabrina… is much more…"_

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Fortunately, little Nasaccio had plenty of time to grow. A few years later, once he learned to walk and talk (both, to some extent), he was turning out to be a fine little bird. Still, even for a toddler, he had his doubts.

Nasaccio sat patiently at the dining room table, waiting for Anita to bring out his breakfast. Since then, Anita had become more of a babysitter than a midwife- she did all the typical motherly things that Maria was too high-class for (cooking, washing, cleaning, etc).

Finally, Anita walked into the dining room, carrying a silver platter on her shoulder. "Here-a you are, little Nasaccio," she chimed. "I warmed the oatmeal just-a the way you like it, and sprinkled a hint of cinnamon on top. I even have-a fresh biscuits and-a jam."

A small smile crossed Nacassio's beak. "_Grazi_, Anita," he responded, picking up his spoon. "_Guarda delizioso_!"

At that moment, Anita gently took Nacassio's feathered hand. "Ah, ah, ah," she said. "Remember your prayers, Nacassio."

Sighing, Nacassio nodded. "_Cie_, Anita," he muttered, bowing his head and closing his eyes. "Bless this-a day, bless this-a food, bless mama and papa, amen." With a swift hail-Mary gesture, he opened his eyes and picked up his spoon again.

As Nacassio ate his breakfast, Juan entered the room. "_Buon giorno_, Anita," he greeted his servant, casting eyes on his son. "_Buon giorno_, Nacassio."

"_Buon giorno_, papa," Nacassio replied, shoveling oatmeal into his mouth like he hadn't eaten in days.

Juan rolled his eyes. "Slow down, son," he advised. "You are not a wolf."

Anita approached Mr. Cornetto. "_Buon giorno, Signore,_" she addressed. "Would-a you like breakfast?"

It was then that Juan glanced at the clock- 8:45 AM. "Not-a this morning, Anita," he responded. "I have-a much to do today." He glanced at his son. "Be good today, Nasaccio. Behave for your dear mother."

Little Nasaccio grumbled, dunking his spoon in the oatmeal bowl. He always said that on… **shopping day**. Anita might have been in charge of the work around the house, but his mother loved shopping, especially for clothes. Yet, like every little boy, he didn't like her taste in his clothes…

As Juan left for his office, Maria made her way into the dining room. "_Buon giorno,_ Nasaccio," she said, kissing her little boy (or, as close to kissing as birds come). "Are-a you ready for a full day of shopping?"

Slumping down in his chair, Nasaccio groaned quietly. "_Cie, Madre_," he lied.

Maria seated herself in the chair opposite her son. "_Buona_," she answered. "We leave as-a soon as-a we finish breakfast." She gestured Anita back to the kitchen, then turned her attention back to the boy. "You said your prayers?"

Nasaccio moaned. "_Cie, Madre_," he murmured.

The lady blackbird gave her son a sharp look. "Nasaccio, sit-a up straight in-a your seat," she snapped. "Now, hurry and-a finish your oatmeal."

With a heavy sigh, Nasaccio fixed his posture and ate another spoonful of oatmeal. His mother always demanded the best for him, but this wasn't necessarily the best thing for him…

**-------------------------------------------------------**

_"I take it your dad was out of the house a lot, and you spent a lot of time with your mom."_

_"Cie- her and-a Anita."_

_"I have a feeling this shopping thing idea is going somewhere."_

_"Cie, you are correct…"_

**-------------------------------------------------------**

A few hours later, Nasaccio and Maria were wandering about the city of Rome, shopping for choice clothes for young boys. It was at least an hour's drive from home, but despite the traffic Maria always thought it was worth the strife.

Maria spotted the perfect store (in her opinion, anyway). "Nasaccio, come here!" she gasped. "Is-a the perfect store for you!"

The young bird glanced at the store window. All the clothes were for children, most of them with bright colors and fancy designs. He hated it.

Before Nasaccio had a chance to run away, Maria dragged the boy inside. "Let us try some of these-a outfits!" she chimed.

For the next hour or so, Nasaccio was **humiliated** as his mother picked out clothes that were, quite possibly, the most uncomfortable and dressy clothes in the store. She wouldn't stop fawning over how adorable he looked in those outfits, and neither could the salespeople.

Finally, Maria went to pay for the clothes. Nasaccio saw his chance and ran out of the store. Of course, he overlooked one small detail- he was still wearing one of the outfits his mother was paying for!

As a result, several people on the street couldn't help but stare at Nasaccio. The men laughed, the women cooed, and the children laughed even harder. Even worse, no matter where the boy went, there were always more people waiting around the corner. Alas, the disadvantage of being lost in a city, wearing a humiliating outfit!

At last, Nasaccio found a dark alleyway and crouched down, hoping no one would see him. He felt like crying after all he'd been through, but what was the use? All the tears in the world couldn't save him from being laughed at…

It was then that Nasaccio felt something hit his head. He rubbed the sore area, and picked up the offending object- a baby rattle.

Sure enough, a baby's babbling laughter caught the boy's attention. Even an infant was laughing at him! He felt so angry… but what could he do?

Then, Nasaccio spotted something else in a nearby trash can. He reached inside and pulled out a small knife. A single word was carved into the handle- _stiletto_.

Smirking, the young boy wiped a stray tear from his eye and approached the baby, still babbling incoherently as his mother looked away. A balloon tie was wrapped around the infant's wrist; apparently, his mother bought him a bright blue balloon earlier that day.

Young Nasaccio tugged on the balloon string, pulling the balloon down so he could see it at eye-level. The baby was mesmerized by the balloon, reaching out for it.

Suddenly, Nasaccio pulled out the knife and struck the balloon, causing it to burst. As the baby stared into empty space where the balloon used to be, the young boy also reached for the infant and snatched up a cherry-flavored lollipop from himself. He walked away, pleased with his deeds, as the baby began howling for his mother…

**-------------------------------------------------------**

_"Your first act of crime… and how old were you? 3, 4, 5?"_

_"3, almost 4."_

_"I'm really surprised at how well you remember any of that. I can't remember before my fifth birthday."_

_"Is easy, when you have-a family who talk so often."_

_"So… is that what today marks?"_

_"No, no, no… I forgetted when that happened."_

_"Well, what does today mean? It's supposed to be an anniversary of something, isn't it?"_

_"Cie, Sabrina- will get to it eventually, but have-a more to tell… you wish to stay?"_

_"Hey, I don't have anything better to do."_

_"Okay, cie. We continue…"_

* * *

(Don't worry, folks- there's more yet to come. This is only the beginning. In the meantime, leave me a note and tell me what you think so far. Any tips on Italian culture, basic Catholicism, and tourism is appreciated… and please, tell me your thoughts on the story. Thanks much!) 


	3. Chapter Two: Life Lessons

**Poor Little Rich Boy

* * *

**

Chapter Two: **Life Lessons**

**-----------------------------------------------**

_"Some-a years later, I get to school-"_

_"And you're in trouble again, right?"_

"**_Many_**_ times, Sabrina- many, many times…"_

_"So what did they do? Time-outs? Detentions?"_

_"Worse- paddlings."_

_"Ouch- that had to hurt! Weren't those outlawed?"_

_"Not-a at that time, not-a in Italia, and certainly not-a in the Catholic schools…"_

**-----------------------------------------------**

Young Nasaccio sat quietly in the corner of the headmaster's office. He was in trouble again, this time for starting another fight on the playground. As far as he was concerned, that kid deserved a beating- he took the last good dodge-ball, and he was clearly there before the other boy. Not to mention, he didn't take "finders keepers" for a valid answer.

The headmaster, a stout older bull, stared at Nasaccio intently. He was nearly at his wit's end with this kid- no punishment was effective enough for him. This was strange, especially considering his parents enrolled him in a Catholic school partially to curb his violent tendencies.

A knock came to the door. "_Me scusa? Padre _Massi?" a familiar woman's voice said.

Turning his head, the headmaster gestured the woman outside to come in. "Be seated," he advised.

The door opened, and Maria Cornetto stepped inside. She sighed in dismay, seeing her son seated in the other chair. She always hated coming in for these meetings; she didn't know what she did wrong for her son to turn out like this. She felt so hopeless in these situations.

Once Maria was seated, the headmaster- Father Massi- began the discussion. "_Signora,_" he addressed, "we must-a have a talk about-a young Nasaccio."

Afraid to ask, Maria looked up at Father Massi. "What has he done this time?"

Nodding, Father Massi glanced at his notebook. "This would-a be the fifth time this-a month he has-a started a fight," he informed. "So far, he has-a also been accused of seven thefts, four acts of-a vandalism, and-a popping the tires of a teacher's car."

The young boy smirked a little. For some reason, he took joy in causing trouble, even if they were petty crimes.

Maria shook her head. "_Padre_ Massi, I do not-a know what is-a wrong," she admitted. "My husband and-a I try so hard… nothing seems to work."

"Wouldn't we know it," Father Massi remarked. "Paddling the boy used to work, for the first-a month or so… but now it is-a not even worth the bother! I would-a swear, this-a child has a cast-iron tush!"

**-----------------------------------------------**

_"Well, the good Father was right about one thing- you **do** have a tight little tush…"_

_"What?"_

_"Ha ha ha… nothing. Sorry, couldn't resist- go ahead…"_

**-----------------------------------------------**

Mrs. Cornetto sighed heavily. "_Padre_ Massi, _per favore_," she murmured, "tell me that-a there is something my husband and-a I can do."

After a moment of thought, Father Massi remembered something that could be useful. "_Signora_, you may be in-a luck," he responded, standing and pacing around a little. "I know of _una scuola_ that-a takes only troubling students. It would-a be perfect for young Nasaccio."

Hopeful, Maria stood from her seat. "_Per favore_," she pleaded, "I need information of this-a _scuola_! Anything for _mia_ Nasaccio!"

Father Massi sat back down and searched his desk for informative pamphlets. "I only recommend-a to problem students," he noted. "Is _una scuola_ in Palermo, Sicily- is very strict, but with-a good results. Even a most bothersome child can-a be reformed within a semester."

To say the least, Maria and Father Massi were very pleased. Nasaccio, however, was worried- a school that could reform troublemakers like him? What did they do? What could he expect? Why did the school have to be in Sicily, of all places??

**-----------------------------------------------**

_"They made you change schools?"_

_"Had to- mia genitori, my 'parents', were disperato."_

_"Willing to try anything, huh?"_

_"Cie, even though it meant for us to move away…"_

**-----------------------------------------------**

About a week or so later, the Cornetto family had packed their things, ready for the journey to their new townhouse in Palermo. Young Nasaccio was reluctant, to say the least, but his parents and caretaker were not phased by his displeasure. After all, what choice did they have?

As the Cornettos boarded the ferry to Sicily, Nasaccio glanced once more at the suburban life of Rome. He had grown fond of the city- it meant something special to be there… not just the easy-to-pickpocket tourists, but the atmosphere itself.

Juan gestured Nasaccio aside, so another passenger could board the ferry, and led him to the railing. "Nasaccio," he addressed, "it is-a time we should talk."

Young Nasaccio said nothing. He crossed his arms and leaning gently over the railing, watching the seagulls soar low and flap their wings in vain attempts to get free food from the passengers.

Mr. Cornetto laid his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Your _madre_ and-a I, we only wish the best for you," he reminded him. "You cannot-a be so reckless- it will land you into trouble some-a-day. If-a this _scuola_ is what is-a needed, then so it-a be." He paused, adding, "Your _padre_ knows what-a he says."

Again, Nasaccio did not reply. He made an attempt to look nonchalant, even though he knew nothing ever got past his father. The fact was, he was too upset to talk.

Sighing, Juan gestured aside. "Perhaps you could-a talk with Anita," he said. "In-a the meantime, I talk with-a your _madre_."

Nasaccio stood silently, still watching the gulls as the older tabby approached him. She said nothing at first; she knew he was a trouble-maker, but she supposed he couldn't help it. Both she and the boy's father intently listened to him and knew the secrets of his heart, but his mother ultimately controlled his life. Juan was away every day working, and nowadays Anita was too caught up in her chores, leaving Maria to be his main source of influence.

Anita bent down and hugged Nasaccio. "_Bambino_," she cooed, "it will be fine. This is-a for the best. Your _genitori_- your mama and-a papa- they love you."

At last, Nasaccio succumbed to his need for comfort and hugged Anita. It was nice to know that even if he went to the strictest school in all of Italy, at least his loved ones still cared. Truth be told, though, he was still scared…

**-----------------------------------------------**

_"Sicily is a big crime place, isn't it?"_

_"Is rumored for Mafia activity, cie."_

_"And… there's a Catholic school there?"_

_"Quite a few, but this-a one was especially strict."_

_"Wow- nuns can be stricter than when armed with a paddle?"_

_"You have-a not an idea, Sabrina…"_

**-----------------------------------------------**

Another week or so passed, and Nasaccio was ready for his first day at his new school- _Santo Benedetto's la Scuola di Parrocchia per la Gioventù Disturbata_ (or, roughly translated, _Saint Benedict's Parish School for Troubled Youth_). Knowing this did not console the young boy in the least.

Maria escorted her son to the main office. "Now, _mio figlio_, try to behave," she said. "Do not-a give your teachers any trouble, and-a be good to the other child-a-ren."

With a heaved sigh, Nasaccio nodded. "_Cie, madre_," he replied.

Once at the main office, Mrs. Cornetto and her son found a lion priest waiting at the door. "_Buon giorno, Signora_ Cornetto," he greeted. "I am-a _Padre_ Francis."

Smiling, Maria gently pushed her son ahead. "Go ahead, Nasaccio," she whispered.

Reluctantly, Nasaccio approached Father Francis. "_Ciao, Padre_," he mumbled, his face downcast.

A smirk crossed Father Francis' face as he rubbed his strong paw on the lad's feathery head. "He will-a be fine with-a us," he told Maria. "I can assure you- he is-a in good hands."

Comforted, Maria bent down and hugged her son. "Have a good day, _bambino_," she cooed, kissing him on his head.

Once Mrs. Cornetto had left, Father Francis gestured Nasaccio down the hallway, walking with him. "I have-a seen your record, little_ bambino_," he informed. "I place such-a students in classes with-a _Sorella_ Gabriella." He chuckled. "I have-a seen worse _delinquenti_ than-a you tremble in fear of-a her shadow. If she cannot-a teach you to behave, no one-a can."

Nasaccio swallowed hard. Sister Gabriella sounded like one tough nun. He considered that, for a while, it would be best to stay out of her way... at least, until he could think of something...

**-----------------------------------------------**

_"So, tell me about Sister Gabriella."_

_"…"_

_"Well?"_

_"Is hard to say."_

_"Then just go on with the story."_

_"Cie, okay, I go on…" _

**-----------------------------------------------**

At last, Father Francis and Nasaccio arrived at the door of Sister Gabriella's classroom. He knocked gently and opened the door. "_Buon giorno, Sorella_ Gabriella," he greeted as he and the boy stepped inside.

Curious, Nasaccio glanced around the room. He thought it was suspicious that the whole class was silent, and the children were seated quietly at their desks. Wasn't this supposed to be a class of juvenile delinquents? He saw the juveniles, but where was the delinquency??

A sharp cough alerted Nasaccio. He turned around, his gaze falling on Sister Gabriella. The nun was an older mouse, not too much older than Anita. She gave him a cold stare; she knew a trouble-maker when she saw one.

Father Francis nodded. "I leave you with-a_ Sorella_ Gabriella," he said. "_Giorno buono_!"

The door closed, and Nasaccio was left staring at Sister Gabriella. "_Ciao_?" he squeaked.

Sister Gabriella lifted a finger and pointed to a seat two rows back. "Be seated," she hissed, standing to address the class as Nasaccio took his seat. "_Classe_, meet our-a new student- Nasaccio Mafiosa Cornetto. Like many of you, he is-a known as _un istigatore_." She stared at the boy for a moment. "I would-a hope to change that-a soon enough."

Young Nasaccio blinked. He had only known Sister Gabriella for one minute, but already he knew he didn't like her…

**-----------------------------------------------**

_"So, we're talking a super-strict, evil-eye glaring, butt-paddling nun?"_

_"Oh, **worse**. Sorella Gabriella was-a pure evil."_

_"Wow… and you don't regret saying that about a nun?"_

_"Is more about her I have-a yet to tell…"_

**-----------------------------------------------**

As class continued, Nasaccio found himself drifting. He couldn't concentrate on the lesson, and quickly became bored.

The boy leaned over to the next desk, where a little hamster girl was busily taking notes. "Ai," he whispered, "you have a pencil?"

Startled, the girl ignored Nasaccio and continued taking notes.

Again, Nasaccio tried spoke to the girl. "_Per favore_, I need a pencil," he asked.

"Ahem!"

Quickly, Nasaccio turned his attention to the front of the room; Sister Gabriella gently tapped the slim rod in her hand. "Nadia, were you talking with Nasaccio?" she questioned.

Nadia shook her head violently. She didn't wanna get in trouble!

The nun glared at the young boy. "Nasaccio," she growled, "were you talking in-a class?"

Nasaccio looked around the room. All of the students were trembling in their seats. This made him all the more wary.

Finally, Nasaccio glanced back at Sister Gabriella. "No, no," he lied.

Of course, the nun didn't believe him for a second. She sneered, returning to the lesson.

Sighing in relief, Nasaccio leaned over to the next desk. "Close, huh?" he joked quietly.

The other boy, a Doberman pup, shushed Nasaccio. "You want-a you should get caught?" he hissed.

Before Nasaccio could ask for a clearer answer, Sister Gabriella cleared her throat again. "Tulio!" she yelled. "Are you talking in class?"

Fearful, Tulio slumped into his seat. "No, no, no!" he cried. "Is Nasaccio!"

Young Nasaccio and Sister Gabriella stared at each other. They both knew he was in trouble.

Sister Gabriella stormed over to Nasaccio's desk and ripped the child from his seat. "Come with-a me, Nasaccio," she spat, dragging the boy to a stool in the corner.

For a brief moment, Nasaccio was relieved. He assumed he was getting a paddling, and he was prepared for it; after all, he had the cast-iron tush!

Sure enough, Sister Gabriella sat down on the stool and held Nasaccio over her knee. He snickered under his breath as she pulled down his trousers. Boy, was she in for a surprise!

It was then that a sharp pain struck the boy's backside. Whatever that nun was using, it sure wasn't an ordinary paddle- it hurt 10 times worse!

A few minutes later, Sister Gabriella let Nasaccio scuttle back to his seat. The boy rubbed his sore bottom, in a vain attempt to soothe the pain.

A grim smirk crossed Sister Gabriella's face. She held her instrument of punishment before the class. "This is-a the reason," she told them, "that-a you show your respect."

The rest of the class nodded quickly. They couldn't agree more- even outside of class, Sister Gabrielle was a respected citizen of Palermo; perhaps she couldn't strike them outside the classroom, but one glare was enough to terrify the bravest delinquent.

After a moment of silence, Sister Gabriella laid the short whip on her desk. She went on with the lesson, believing she had ultimately done the boy some good…

**-----------------------------------------------**

_"She hit you with a whip?!"_

_"A crop- used in horse-training. Is short, but-a still stings."_

_"Okay, I **know** that can't be legal!"_

_"Is **not**, but never letted anybody know that…"_

**-----------------------------------------------**

Later that day, little Nasaccio sauntered outside and towards the driveway. His mother was picking him up from school, finally. At least he had someone he could talk to without fear of being paddled… or whipped.

As the boy opened the side-door of the fancy car and hopped in, his mother hugged him. She was happy to see her son make it through a full day of school without being sent home early. "_Bambino_!" she cried, kissing him. "How was your day?"

Nasaccio glanced at his mother. "_Terribile_," he answered. "I getted paddled four times this-a day! **Four times!**"

Maria, however, saw this as somewhat of an improvement. The school seemed to be handling his delinquency well enough, if the teachers could take care of him without sending him to the headmaster's office.

Just the same, Mrs. Cornetto understood that he had a rough day. "_Il mio bambino_," she cooed, hugging her son again. "Would-a you like a gelato? That would-a make you better, _cie_?"

With a heavy sigh, Nasaccio nodded. What could he do in a situation like this? His parents probably wouldn't believe him if he said his teacher- a nun- used a crop on her students, especially considering his current reputation. They'd simply think of him as the boy who cried wolf- tricking them to see how they'd react.

Still, the boy couldn't help feeling like he'd been cheated. Here he actually had a problem, and there was nothing he could do. As much as he liked gelato, no amount of tasty Italian ice cream could take away the sting of his sore little bottom…

**-----------------------------------------------**

_"Your parents didn't know?"_

_"Nah. How could-a I tell them this?"_

_" … Huh, good point."_

_"Cie, but it would-a be soon enough that I never should-a see Sorella Gabriella again."_

_"How? Did she retire or something?"_

_"No, no- remember, this is-a Sicily. Trouble lays around-a all corners…"_

**-----------------------------------------------**

A few more months passed. Nasaccio learned to cope with Sister Gabriella. He found ways to escape trouble from the other children, though he soon became the most disciplined child in the class. There were few days when he left school without a sore tush.

One cold damp April morning, Nasaccio and the other children realized that Sister Gabriella was late. This was a first- she was very punctual, and would chastise (and, on the occasional repeated offenses, whipped) tardy children.

At last, ten minutes after what should have been the beginning of class, Sister Gabriella arrived. Her clean white fur was fraying and messy, as were her robes. Needless to say, she wasn't in a very good mood.

All the children sat up straight in their seats as Sister Gabriella made her way to her desk. She was silent for a moment, trying to repress her outrage.

Nasaccio glanced at the nun's face. Somehow he knew this day would not end well…

Finally, Sister Gabriella turned to the class. "_Bambini_," she addressed the boys and girls, "you should-a know why I am-a here." She paused. "I teach you, but-a I have another purpose- to save-a your pathetic souls from-a the depths of _Inferno_."

The children suddenly became very nervous. Their teacher was giving them the damnation speech; that was** never** good.

Sister Gabriella went on. "You know-a what happens to naughty child-a-ren who do not-a confess," she continued. "They don't-a get to _Cielo _… and-a they are lucky to get-a to _Purgatorio_."

Young Nasaccio could have cared less about this speech, if she wasn't intentionally trying to scare them. She usually told them this once or twice a month, depending on the obedience (or lack thereof) of the class.

Of course, as much as she felt obligated to give that speech, Sister Gabriella had other intentions in mind this time. "I tell-a you this today because-a I lose something _importante_," she informed. "_Il mio rosario antico _- given to me by my dear _nonna _– has-a disappeared from-a my desk." She glared at the more troublesome students, including Nasaccio. "You should-a all know now that-a I kept _il mio rosario _locked in-a my desk drawer, taken only for-a use in-a the parish masses… and-a I know that-a the lock has-a been tampered with."

The young boy felt particularly vulnerable now. He didn't take the rosary, but it was quite possible he could get blamed for it.

Pausing, Sister Gabriella gestured to the children. "Stand and-a step away from-a your desks," she advised. "If-a none of you has-a taken it, then-a you won't mind if-a I should-a search your bookbags and-a desks."

Complying with the rest of the class, Nasaccio stood and walked away from his desk. For once he had no evidence to convict him of a crime; he even considered being a bystander more often.

One by one, each desk and bookbag had been systematically checked. So far, no sign of an antique rosary (though Sister Gabriella was able to confiscate a few comic books, toy soldiers, and teen magazines).

As the mouse nun began sorting through Nasaccio's bookbag, the boy smiled proudly. Here was his chance to one-up the Sister. Plus, if she did find the culprit, he could take pleasure in the poor child's being caught.

It was then that Sister Gabriella made a shocking discovery- she found her antique rosary among the boy's belongings. "Ah-ha!" she shouted, showing the evidence to the class. "Look what I have found- _il mio rosario antico_, in-a young Nasaccio's desk."

The whole class gasped in horror, gazing wide-eyed at Nasaccio. They couldn't believe he could commit a crime so daring. No one was brave enough to steal from Sister Gabriella, let alone steal a valuable of hers.

As shocked as they were, Nasaccio was in total disbelief. For once in his life he was innocent, and the jerk who was guilty pinned the blame on him!

The nun grabbed Nasaccio's hand. "Is-a severe discipline for-a you!" she snapped, squeezing his wrist as she pulled him towards the corner stool.

Slowly, the rest of the class returned to their seats. They turned their faces downcast and covered their ears, so they would not have to witness Nasaccio's punishment. The poor boy howled in pain; he tried in vain to squirm away, which only resulted in the Sister holding him closer and whipping him harder.

Then, without warning, the young crow let out a horrifying scream. This was no ordinary cry of pain; he was hurt, badly.

Sister Gabriella stopped for a moment, and dropped her crop. Nasaccio was bleeding- a long scar ran from the midsection of the boy's back down to his bruised little tush.

Quickly, the nun sat the boy upright on the stool, fixing his clothes. She whispered something in his ear, and sent him off to the nurse's office. Without a word- just a whimper and a stray tear- he nodded and left the classroom.

After a moment of silence, Sister Gabriella picked up the whip and slipped it under her desk. She continued with the lesson plan as usual; despite her calm and collected exterior, she was becoming nervous and wary…

**-----------------------------------------------**

_"What'd you tell the nurse?"_

_"What could-a I say? I lied. I forgetted what I said, though."_

_"Please tell me your parents weren't as dense as they were before."_

_"Sabrina… mia genitori, they never were dense. I would-a just never say a thing."_

_"So, you told them that Sister Gabriella whipped you?"_

_"No, I not** tell** them… they discover alone…"_

**-----------------------------------------------**

Nasaccio did not say a word during the ride home. His mother was very concerned; she asked the nurse what had happened, but all she could say was that the boy had an accident. He hadn't told her anything else.

As the car pulled up to the driveway, Maria watched as Nasaccio slide out and hobbled up the steps to the front door. He wasn't limping noticeably, but she could tell he was hurting just the same. Oh, how she wished her son would tell her what happened- she even bribed the boy with Anita's wonderful homemade gelato, and still he wouldn't say.

Mrs. Cornetto stepped inside and gently pushed her boy along. "Nasaccio, go see Anita about-a your wound," she murmured, "then I want-a you to lie down and-a rest awhile."

Nodding slowly, Nasaccio sauntered upstairs. At the top of the stairway, he stopped to rub his back and bottom. The burning from the open wound still bothered him; he hoped his parents would not raise further questions, though he knew how impossible that was.

Once Nasaccio reached his bedroom, he approached the bed and fell backwards onto the sheets. To simply say that he had a bad day would have been quite the understatement.

After a while, Anita entered the boy's bedroom and found him lying down. "_Bambino_!" she cried, running over to him. "I hear that-a you come home-a today hurt. How bad-a you think it is?"

The boy just groaned and turned over. Perhaps his mother was right- a good all-day nap felt good right about now.

Of course, Anita wanted to check the wound first. "Come, _bambino_," she said, lifting the boy from his bed and leading him into the bathroom. "Now, let-a me check those-a wounds you have."

**-----------------------------------------------**

_"You? Depressed? It's hard to believe."_

_"Ha ha. You make joke, cie?"_

_"Hey, I've seen you frustrated, upset, and even angry… but depressed?"_

_"Is habit to keep-a emotions, how-a you say, 'bottled up'."_

_"Huh… makes sense, I guess."_

_"Anyway, to continue…"_

**-----------------------------------------------**

Mr. Cornetto arrived home a few hours later. He heard that his son had been sent home early due to an accident, and as soon as he finished with his important clients he rushed home. Sure, the boy came home with scrapes before, but he only came home early with injuries if they were serious- he recalled when his son was 6 years old, and a bad fall from the playground equipment broke his arm.

Leaving his work in the passenger car-seat, Juan hurried inside. "Where-a is Nasaccio?" he said as he pulled off his jacket and threw it on the floor.

Upon hearing her husband, Maria stood and rushed over to him. "The boy is upstairs," she informed him. "Anita treated his wounds, and now he is resting."

Upset, Juan turned to Maria. "What happened?" he queried.

With a heavy sigh, Maria shook her head. "He would-a not say," she replied. "He has-a not spoken a word since-a we left."

At that moment, Anita trotted downstairs with a load of laundry. She always tried to stay out of family disputes- she never could stand an argument- and if Juan saw her, he would question her (as he did Maria, and everyone in-contact with the boy; after all, he was a lawyer).

As Anita slinked out of the room, Juan happened to notice her out of the corner of his eye. "Anita," he addressed in a slight sing-song voice.

Slowly, Anita turned around and faced Mr. Cornetto. "_Cie_?" she squeaked.

Juan approached Anita with a curious look in his eye. "What-a of Nasaccio?" he inquired. "Maria says you treated his-a wounds. How's it look?"

Anita paused for a moment, unsure of how to respond. "Is a long scar, from his back to his bottom," she answered. "Is thin- very fine- and-a is bruising around the area."

Concerned, Juan brushed past Anita and headed upstairs. He had to have a talk with Nasaccio.

Once Juan came to the boy's bedroom, he forced the door open and walked over to the bed. "Nasaccio, wake up," he snapped. "We should-a talk."

The boy responded with a low groan, pulling the covers closer. He had been asleep for an hour or so, and being awakened like that wasn't quite what he had in mind.

Pulling the covers off, Juan sat Nasaccio upright and looked him in the eye. "Nasaccio, let-a me see your scar," he pressed. "Is _importante_ that-a I see it."

Nasaccio shook his head. Needless to say, he felt uncomfortable talking about it. Not to mention, he was too tired to care about much of anything.

Again, Juan stared at his son. "Take off-a your shirt," he said, rather bluntly.

This time, Nasaccio complied with his father. He took off his shirt, allowing Juan to examine the scar in detail. Being half-asleep, he could care less, as long as there were no questions involved.

To say the least, Mr. Cornetto was perplexed. He rarely ever saw a wound like that, and he's seen worse cases. There were a few cases, deep in his case history, with similar wounds; the usual cause came from whips…

Alarmed, Juan ran downstairs, leaving Nasaccio alone on the bed. He had to talk to Father Francis and alert the police.

Now more awake, Nasaccio wandered downstairs. He found his parents and Anita seated in the parlor; Juan was angrily yelling at someone over the phone, and Maria was being comforted by the housemaid.

Curious, the boy approached his family. "Mama, Papa," he mumbled.

Maria was able to smile a little. "Come, bambino," she whispered, holding back a few tears.

Though still unsure of the whole matter, Nasaccio humored his mother just the same. He sat down next to Maria, and both she and Anita quietly soothed him. They could only imagine what he had been through.

Comforted, Nasaccio looked around. His father was still arguing with whoever was on the other line (probably Father Francis), and yet it showed how much he cared about his son. Times like this made the boy consider if he was really grateful for the life he had, or if he had been taking it for granted…

**-----------------------------------------------**

_"So, did Sister Gabriella end up behind bars?"_

_"No exactly- she disappeared after class that-a day."_

_"Oh, snap. Did Father Francis make any compensation?"_

_"He allowed transfers of all-a students in Sorella Gabriella's class."_

_"What? That's it? No lawsuits?"_

_"Oh, many lawsuits… but, as good Catholic, il mio padre understood."_

_"What did he understand? What was there to understand?"_

_"Padre Francis make-a mistake- we all do. Aside, mio genitori already have enough."_

_"Still… it doesn't sound complete, you know?"_

_"No has to. I learn that-a life is that-a way sometime."_

_"Hm… tell me a little more about the whole school situation. What happened?"_

_"I suppose I could-a spare a some more detailings…" _

**-----------------------------------------------**

Another month or so passed, and the Cornetto family was on the move once again. Father Francis was so grateful that Juan did not bring up charges that he recommended the best Catholic school in all of Italy… and, paid for the boy's tuition.

In the following years, the Cornetto would travel all over Italy- sometimes for new schools, sometimes for better job opportunities, and occasionally for a nice change of atmosphere. As a result, Nasaccio wasn't able to have any long-term friendships.

Still, their traveling did keep the boy occupied. He wasn't as focused on being destructive as he was being merely mischievous. Not to mention, had they not moved to Florence when the "boy" turned 21, his life might have turned out a little differently…

**-----------------------------------------------**

_"Wait a second… what were you doing, living with your parents at 21?"_

_"…"_

_"I'm just saying!"_

_"Is not my fault. I would-a have wanted to, but-a il mio madre…"_

_"Oh… was she over-protective of you?"_

_"**Always**."_

_"Wow… she sure wasn't like my mom…"_

_"Eh?"_

_"Nothing… so, what happened in Florence?"_

_"… You sure you want-a to be hearing this?"_

_"Hey, I've come this far. I wanna hear the rest."_

_"… Cie, cie, I go on…"

* * *

_

(Okay, folks, the next chapter will be a bit more light-hearted, and you can expect it within the next week or so. I'll work as fast as I can, between homework and reports… later!)


	4. Chapter Three: Accidentally in Love

**Poor Little Rich Boy**

* * *

Chapter Three: **Accidentally in Love**

**-------------------------------------------------**

_"So… why Florence?"_

_"Is better atmosphere, and-a il mio padre wished that I would-a find a job."_

_"Well, what did you do?"_

_"I had-a no job that-a I could keep, so I would spend-a time in city."_

_"Oh, I bet that was fun."_

_"Cie, cie. I have-a many good times there, and-a something other…"_

_"What? What else?"_

_"Those days… they would-a be the best in-a my life…"_

**-------------------------------------------------**

Florence at noon was probably one of the busiest cities in Italy (next to Rome and the Vatican, of course). The atmosphere was simply divine- the whole city was dotted with magnificent cathedrals, beautiful statues, and a fresh lively spirit that enlightened all those who walked the streets.

Among the inhabitants and visitors of Florence, a tall dark crow sped along the side-roads and down the alleyways on a wiry red bicycle. A small wicker basket was affixed to the bar-handles, with a bag of unusual trinkets inside.

The crow approached a street corner, where an elderly lady waited for the crosswalk sign to change. She leaned on her cane and kept her attention on the lights; she didn't seem to notice him at all.

A mischievous smirk crossed the crow's beak. He slowly reached into his bag and pulled out a rat- a large, black, fuzzy, flea-ridden rat. He carefully opened the lady's purse and slipped the rat inside. He could care less about her money; he had enough to mooch off his parents.

Quickly, the crow turned the corner and rode off down the street. He paused around the next corner, got off his bike, and held a feathered hand to his ear. This was something he needed to hear…

"Ai!!" the old woman screamed. "A rat! A rat! A rat!!"

Smiling in satisfaction, the crow hopped back on his bike and continued on his way. This was Nasaccio Cornetto, age 21- still a trouble-maker, but now more tame. Serious crimes could wager a lawsuit, and he didn't wanna get chewed out by his father, or have the press start calling him a rich punk that relied on his father to get him out of scrapes. He was just in it for fun.

Once back on the streets of Florence, Nasaccio started looking for his next victim. Tourists? Too easy- he scammed five already. Kids? Not worth it- there's no fun in torturing them. Dogs? After his last run-in with a pooch, he wasn't gonna even attempt it!

Regardless, Nasaccio went on his way. Slow days like this one were fairly common, but he could usually get a laugh out of at least one poor sap. If he had any virtue, it was patience- he knew that something would eventually come to him, even if it took some waiting.

However, the crow wasn't looking where he was going. On that same street, a young mouse wandered aimlessly; she was too busy glancing at her books and papers to see him either.

It was then that Nasaccio and the mouse collided, knocking each other to the ground. The bike and the books went flying, dented and stained with mud. Yeah, things could have gone better.

Before Nasaccio had a chance to complain, the mouse propped herself up. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" she cried. "I didn't see you- I should have been looking…" She noticed her books and papers lying on the ground, ruined. "Oh no!"

While the mouse stood and went around, quickly gathering up her books, Nasaccio still sat there on the ground. He got a good look at her- she had silky white fur, bright blue eyes, short blonde hair, and big round glasses. She was dressed casually, with a pink sweater and a pair of nice blue jeans. She seemed like a "nice girl"- the kind of girl you could take home to meet your parents without worry. She also seemed pretty neurotic, judging by how fervently she apologized and the worried look on her face as she picked up her books.

Without a second thought, Nasaccio stood and grabbed the last of her books. "Here," he said. "Is yours, _cie_?"

A bit startled, the mouse looked up at the crow. "Oh, yes," she answered, taking her books. "_Grazi._"

Impressed, Nasaccio smiled a little. "_Lei parla l'italiano?_"

Chuckling lightly, the mouse held her books closer. "A little, yes," she replied. "I'm taking several language courses- I wanna go into the touring business." She paused and looked over Nasaccio. "You're a native, right?"

Though unsure of what she was asking, Nasaccio nodded anyway. "_Cie_," he responded.

A bright grin crossed the mouse's face. "Great!" she chimed, handing him a clipboard. "Would you do me a favor and fill this out? It's for a study I have in class tomorrow."

Nasaccio nodded again, taking the clipboard. "_Cie, cie_, okay," he said. "You have-a pen?"

The mouse shuffled through her papers and found a pencil. "Here, use this," she murmured, refilling her papers. "I'm so sorry, everything's a mess…"

For a moment, Nasaccio paused. He glanced at the mouse again- she seemed quiet, gentle, nice, and kind. Most of the people he had met in his life were hardened, cold, or bitter; her disposition had an effect on him that no other had.

Noticing Nasaccio, the mouse blushed a little. "Um… are you okay?" she inquired.

The crow chuckled a little. "_Cie_," he answered as he started filling out the questionnaire. "I am-a curious to know-a your name."

A tiny smile graced the mouse's face. "Emily," she told him. "My name is Emily…"

**-------------------------------------------------**

_"Emily? Wait, who's Emily?"_

_"Is what-a I try to say to you."_

_"Well… it's just… you never mentioned her before."_

_"You never ask."_

_"… But, but I…"_

_"Cie. To continue…"_

**-------------------------------------------------**

Some time later, Nasaccio and Emily had moved off to the side. They walked over to a nearby café and sat down at one of the outside tables. While he finished filling out the survey, she had a few phone calls to make.

Off and on, Nasaccio would glance up from his survey to take another look at Emily. He wasn't quite sure why he felt this way, but he didn't mind- she seemed like an interesting girl.

Emily sighed, tapping her fingers as she kept the phone close to her ear. "Yeah, I'm finishing my project for World Cultures," she muttered to the person on the other end. "I was supposed to go out and poll a couple of native Italians on stuff… I'm waiting for a guy right now… yeah… tall, dark… a little…" She gasped. "No! No way!"

Puzzled, Nasaccio listened closely to the conversation. Who was she talking to, and what was she talking about?

Quickly, Emily turned away. "No, I won't, Judy," she murmured. "I can't… I'm too embarrassed… no… well, yes, I do… I know… but, but, I can't…"

Nasaccio soon became intrigued. What was Emily so nervous about?

The mouse sighed heavily. "Alright, fine," she responded, turning back to the crow. "Um, hey… I was wondering… you know, if you…" She stopped and turned back around, speaking into the phone. "I can't say it! He's looking right at me!"

The crow chuckled, raising an eyebrow. She liked him, huh? Well, this bird had much more than good plumage, and he intended to show her that.

Once Emily managed to get off the phone, she turned back around. "Sorry about that," she said, blushing a little. "So, how's that survey coming along?"

"Ah, is done," Nasaccio replied, handing the survey back to Emily. "You were-a asking question earlier, _cie_?"

Embarrassed, Emily flushed. "Oh, yeah," she mumbled. "It was nothing, really."

It became all too clear that Emily was very nervous, and unsure of herself. Too perfect, as far as Nasaccio was concerned. "You sure?" he queried.

A nervous giggle escaped the young mouse. "Well," she sighed, "I was sort of wondering… could, could I get your phone number- I mean, if that's alright with you, of course, because I don't wanna put you off or anything, I'm just-"

There was silence for a moment. Emily stopped when she realized she was blathering, and Nasaccio… well, he just wanted to egg her on for a little while longer.

Finally, Nasaccio broke the silence. "Eh, why don't-a you see your survey?" he suggested.

Nodding, Emily picked up the clipboard and looked through the papers. "So, your name is Nasaccio," she noted, glancing up at him for a moment. "That's a nice name. It sounds exotic."

A sheepish grin crossed the Italian crow's beak. He had never been complimented by a stranger before; it felt great.

As Emily continued going through the survey, she kept finding more interesting tidbits on her subject. "Your father is Juan Cornetto?" she said, surprised. "_The_ 'Just' Juan Cornetto? Well, you must be pretty famous around here."

Without a word, Nasaccio merely chuckled and nodded lightly. Oh, he was famous alright… though more along the lines of infamous, in this particular case…

Emily flipped through a few more pages. "No brothers or sisters?" she mumbled. "So, you're an only child… your parents must have spoiled you, huh?"

Rolling his eyes, Nasaccio leaned back in his seat. _Spoiled_ wasn't exactly the term he'd use to describe his family life; sure, his parents gave him a lot more than most kids got, but it wasn't like he asked them for anything. He was content with the things he had, something most considered unusual for a rich kid.

Coming to the last page, Emily smiled a little. Nasaccio was a fascinating individual. It was too bad she'd never get to see him again… or, so she thought.

On the last page, below the last question, Nasaccio had handwritten something. It was a set of digits, which looked strangely like a phone number…

The mouse gasped, blushing again. "Oh… wow," she murmured, glancing up at the crow. "Um… thanks. Maybe I should-"

Suddenly, a pigeon waiter approached the two young adults. "Ai, you gonna sit there all-a day?" he snapped. "You order, or you leave."

Unnerved, Emily stood. "Oh, that's fine," she replied. "I was just-"

"_Avrò il caffè, per favore-_ _l'arrosto scuro leggero_," Nasaccio said, looking at Emily as the waiter scribbled down the order. "You?"

Though surprised, Emily was quite flattered with the kind gesture. How many chances would she get a chance like this?

Sitting down, Emily looked up at the waiter. "Green tea, if you have it," she asked.

The waiter nodded. "_Grazi_," he responded. "I shall-a return shortly."

As the waiter trotted over to another table, Nasaccio glanced at Emily. Hey, why not? If nothing else, he was making a good impression on her…

**-------------------------------------------------**

_"So, was Emily your first girlfriend or something?"_

_"You could-a say so."_

_"Oh… well, did you get to see her again?"_

_"Cie, cie… you would-a wish to hear?"_

_"Sure… but… why don't you just tell me the relevant ones?"_

_"Ah, cie, okay…"_

**-------------------------------------------------**

Later that evening, Nasaccio lay in bed, deep in thought. There was something about Emily that fascinated him- she dominated his thoughts. He couldn't seem to concentrate on anything.

A soft knock came to the door. "_Entrare_," he permitted.

The door opened, and an older tabby walked into the room. Alas, Anita was getting up in years- the Cornettos celebrated her 50th birthday a few months ago. Still, now that Nasaccio was all grown up and didn't need as much care, she had the same amount of work to do with less fuss and a slightly higher salary. It wouldn't have mattered to her, though- over the years, she grew quite attached to the Cornettos, ever since Juan first hired her shortly after his honeymoon. She was especially fond of Nasaccio; having no children of her own, she raised him as if he was her son.

As Anita went around the room dusting the furniture and straightening the room, she couldn't help but notice Nasaccio. She never saw him quite like that; he was usually reading or listening to the radio. She learned by now that whenever he was preoccupied like that, it was usually something serious.

Concerned, Anita approached the bed. "Nasaccio?" she addressed. "Is-a something wrong? _Per favore_, tell-a your dear Anita."

Suddenly aware of Anita's presence, Nasaccio looked over to her. "Ah, is nothing," he lied, flipping over on his side.

Anita shook her head, seating herself on the bed. "_Bambino_," she cooed, "there is-a something you are not-a telling me. Come now… what-a bothers you?"

"Not a thing bothers me," Nasaccio groaned. "Is very personal."

The feline cocked her eyebrows. "Oh, that has-a never been troubling before," she noted. "You tell-a me everything, you know this."

After a moment of thought, Nasaccio sat up on the bed. "No tell _Madre_ or _Padre_," he told her.

Nodding, Anita smiled a little. "_Cie_," she agreed. "Now tell me."

With a heavy sigh, Nasaccio crossed his arms and lowered his head. "Is about a girl I meeted in Florence today," he responded.

Curious, Anita stared intently at Nasaccio. "_Cie, cie_," she mumbled. "What-a is she like?"

Nasaccio considered the question. "Is nice girl," he explained. "Is shy- very shy- and-a talks much. Speaks English well."

Immediately, Anita knew where this was going. "Is not-a all you think of her, _cie_?" she guessed.

The crow paused for a moment. "Is pretty, I would-a think," he murmured. "Is skinny white mouse. Has-a blonde hair, blue eyes, and-a glasses." He smiled a little. "Her name is-a Emily. She is going to a college away from-a Florence."

Grinning, Anita could barely contain her joy. "_Bambino_, you know what-a this is?" she chimed. "You fancy this-a girl!" She hugged Nasaccio. "_Come meraviglioso!_ I am-a so happy for you!"

To say the least, Nasaccio was definitely surprised. Emily wasn't the first girl he ever dated, and she probably wouldn't be the last. Still, he had to admit that something made her special to him. He had to find out what that was…

**-------------------------------------------------**

_"You fell in love with Emily?"_

_"Is not-a what I say. I say I fancy her."_

_"I don't get it. Isn't that the same thing?"_

_"No. Is same as-a 'crush', as-a you call it."_

_"Oh, okay. So, what happened next?"_

_"Well, I would-a soon hear from-a Emily again…"_

**-------------------------------------------------**

A few days later, Nasaccio had all but forgotten Emily. He wanted to see her again, but alas- he didn't have her phone number (even though she had his). It seemed as if he'd never hear from her again.

Staring outside the balcony of his room, Nasaccio leaned on the edge listlessly. He would have gone to Florence, but without his bicycle he was stuck at home. He had a car, and he could walk, but there were two unfortunate aspects he couldn't escape. First, his driver's license had been revoked, thanks to a traffic incident a few months back, not to mention his police record included a detailed description of his car and the license plate number. Then there were his own two feet- he wasn't particularly fast, and if rushed he was bound to stumble.

The crow stretched his tired limbs. He glanced at his wristwatch- 12:30 PM. He supposed he should go downstairs and make a sandwich for himself. He'd ask Anita, but more and more he began to realize how weary she was. He didn't want to push her limits by asking her to do things he could easily do on his own.

As Nasaccio turned around and headed for the door, a ring-tone alerted him. It was coming from the phone on his nightstand (he had a separate phone number from the rest of the house). It was strange… only family members and a few estranged acquaintances had the number. He wondered…

Curious, Nasaccio wandered over to the phone and picked up the receiver. "_Pronto_?" he queried.

A familiar voice answered from the other end of the line. "Hello?" she squeaked. "Is this Nasaccio Cornetto?"

In his shock, Nasaccio froze, his hand clenching the receiver. It couldn't be… "Emily?"

The voice on the other end gasped. "You remember me!" she chimed. "Oh, I'm so glad… I thought I'd never hear from you again."

"As I," Nasaccio answered. "Why you not-a call sooner?"

Emily sighed. "I'm so sorry, I would have," she explained. "I just had this killer term paper to do… but, now that it's out of the way… I was wondering…"

Unusually nervous, Nasaccio loosened his collar. He knew exactly what she was going to say…

"Nasaccio… do you wanna… like, go out or something?"

Though his English wasn't nearly as good as hers, Nasaccio got the meaning. She wanted to see him again; to use a phrase he learned, she was asking him "on a date."

After a long pause, Emily spoke again. "Nasaccio?" she said. "Hello? Are you there?"

Given the moment to consider that thought, Nasaccio decided to go for it. After all, Emily was a great girl… hey, at least she was a girl that his parents would approve of.

Nasaccio smiled. "_Cie_," he replied. "I would-a be liking that idea."

The mouse breathed a sigh of relief; she was hoping he would say that. "Great," she responded. "I was thinking we could meet at that café where we first met… it seems like a nice place to have dinner. _Eros e Psyche_, was it called?"

The crow nodded. "_Cie, cie_," he affirmed. "Tomorrow, we meet?"

Pausing, Emily giggled. "Oh, I'm sorry- I should have been more clear," she commented. "I was hoping on going tonight… unless, you'd rather go tomorrow?"

Giving the thought consideration, Nasaccio shrugged. "Is okay with me," he admitted. "We meet tonight? 7:00?"

A brief laugh escaped Emily. "Sure, but I might be a little late- the campus bus doesn't leave for the city until 6:45," she informed. "I'll see you there, Nasaccio." She paused, then added playfully, "_Arrivederci_!"

As Nasaccio gently hung up the phone, he suddenly felt a warm, comforting sensation flow through his body. Perhaps it was just stress from the tension worked up in the previous conversation… perhaps it was a side-effect from his consistent daydreaming… he didn't know what this feeling was… but man, did it feel good…

**-------------------------------------------------**

_"She asked__ you out?"_

_"Is problem?"_

_"Well, no, I guess not… how'd that go, anyway?"_

_"Ah, was coming to that-a point…"_

**-------------------------------------------------**

Nasaccio planned out the evening. After lunch, he spent the entire afternoon bathing, preening, and picking out a nice outfit. Leaving the house at 5:30, he figured he could walk to the nearest town and catch the 6:00 bus to Florence, and if traffic was fair he could make it to _Eros e Psyche_ around 7:00.

Of course, the crow did not take into account the possibility of a road-block in the form of a herd of cows. Apparently, they escaped from the pasture of a local farmer, and it took him a while to get them out of the way, not to mention how hard it was for the bus to maneuver alongside traffic.

As a result, Nasaccio arrived in Florence at 7:20. He hurried through the streets, blatantly disregarding pedestrians, bicyclers, and even traffic- the only thing on his mind was getting to the restaurant!

When he finally reached _Eros e Psyche_, Nasaccio looked around frantically for Emily. He hoped she hadn't given up waiting…

A few moments later, Nasaccio noticed a young white mouse enter the restaurant. She wore a cream-colored silky blouse, the thick folds of the straps resting loosely over her shoulders, and an off-white skirt that fell to her knees. In addition, she also had a simple gold necklace, a pair of faux jewel earrings, and a white headband. It wasn't very elegant, but in that atmosphere she was stunning.

A lump formed in Nasaccio's throat as he approached the mouse. "Emily?"

The mouse turned around, smiling. "Oh, hi, Nasaccio!" she chimed. "Sorry I'm late; the bus was having a few mechanical difficulties. I hope you weren't waiting long."

Shaking his head, Nasaccio shuffled his feet a little. "No, no, no," he assured.

Pausing, Emily looked over Nasaccio. "You look so handsome," she remarked, if very shyly. "You must have thrown that on before leaving the house; a guy like you doesn't need long to clean up."

The crow nodded sheepishly. She didn't know the half of it.

Before Nasaccio could speak, a waiter approached them. "_Signore, Signorina,_" he said, "your table is-a ready." He gestured forth. "Follow me."

As they followed the waiter to their table, Nasaccio took Emily's hand and held it firmly. "_Lei guarda bella_," he whispered to her.

Understanding what he meant, Emily blushed brightly. She didn't seem embarrassed; this time, she appeared to be flattered with his compliment. "_Grazi_," she replied. "That means a lot to me."

Without a word- just a warm smile- Nasaccio let go of her hand and instead let his arm rest on her shoulder, playfully pulling her closer slightly. This could be the beginning of a beautiful relationship…

**-------------------------------------------------**

_"Your first date?"_

_"Cie- it go well."_

_"I bet… so, you got to know her better?"_

_"Molto."_

_"Okay… well, did you ever plan on telling your folks?"_

_"No **plan**; they finded out themselves…"_

**-------------------------------------------------**

A few hours later, Nasaccio arrived home from Florence. His date went quite well- he got to know more about Emily, and she got to know more about him. He found out that she was an upper-classman in her 3rd year of college, and she was studying different cultures to work in the touring business with her father. Thanks to him, she'd already been to 10 different countries besides her own, and decided to spend a year or two in Italy because that was her favorite country to visit.

Approaching the gate of the Cornetto property, Nasaccio finally considered a troubling thought. His parents only knew that he'd gone out; they were bound to ask him **where** he went. He couldn't quite tell them the truth… after his last few choices in girlfriends, they were wary of any relationship he had outside the family. His mother in particular had become very protective of him; she was determined to keep her "baby bird" in the nest for as long as possible.

With a heavy sigh, Nasaccio knocked gently. Anita answered the door, leaning outside. "How was it?" she asked in anticipation.

Nasaccio smiled warmly. "_Molto bene_," he responded. "We see each-a other again, next-a weekend."

Anita squealed with delight. "Oh, Nasaccio!" she cried, hugging him. "I am-a so proud of you!"

The crow blushed a little. He never thought he would hear that from a family member; embarrassed as he was, it still felt good to hear.

As Nasaccio walked in, he heard a familiar voice coming from the parlor. "Nasaccio!" she called out. "Come and-a speak with-a us, now."

Rolling his eyes, Nasaccio entered the parlor of the house. There sat his parents- his father in his favorite leather chair, reading the newspaper while smoking a Cuban cigar; and his mother, in a nice yet casual dress (as she always had), seated on a finely furnished sofa-couch. "Sit," his mother said.

Without a word, Nasaccio complied with his mother and sat down next to her on the sofa-couch. He waited for a response from his father; he always spoke first when something was wrong. In this case, he would have preferred to be in trouble than have them know…

Maria spoke suddenly. "Nasaccio," she addressed, "your _padre_ and I know of what-a you have-a been doing." She turned to her son and smiled proudly. "We could-a not be happier for-a you."

Groaning, Nasaccio slapped his forehead. They knew.

Juan folded his newspaper and glanced at his son. "Do not-a take it so harshly," he commented. "If you are in-a love… and-a if we approve of-a this lady friend of-a yours… we have-a no problems with her."

Of course, Nasaccio knew to not completely trust his parents. Each of them had differing opinions about his future; Juan wanted Nasaccio to forge his own path and start his own career, but Maria wanted him to become a lawyer like his father and live at home. As a result, he leaned more towards his father for advice, since he was less "confining".

Being the nosy older blackbird she was, Maria had to know more about Nasaccio's love interest. "What is-a she like?" she inquired. "She must-a be _bella_… what of-a her family?"

"Have not meeted them yet," Nasaccio replied. How could he? Emily's family was in a different country!

Still, Maria was hopeful. "Oh, you must-a invite her to dinner," she chimed. "It would-a be so wonderful…"

The crow shrugged. "When time is-a right," he responded. He wanted to be sure his family was in good spirits when they met her… more so Maria than Juan or Anita…

**-------------------------------------------------**

_"So, you find a nice girl… and you don't wanna take her home to Mom and Dad?"_

_"Why? They no trusted me."_

_"Hm… good point. Well, at least tell me how Emily liked the idea."_

_"Will tell eventually… but, must-a say a little more."_

_"Oh, right. You're still casual dating at this point."_

_"Cie, but will skip to more importante stories…"_

**-------------------------------------------------**

Nasaccio kept dating Emily for a few months. They had a lot of fun together- going to fancy restaurants (especially _Eros e Psyche_), taking long walks around Florence, visiting local museums and theaters… they even took a day trip to Pisa (partially for a project Emily had for her World Cultures class, though they did manage to have a little fun while there).

One particular night, Nasaccio and Emily decided to have a little camping trip. He knew of a great field to spend the night- beautiful grassy knolls, far away from the city, clear enough to see the night sky. Of course, he didn't tell her that the land belonged to a friend of the his family, but he didn't think she would care. She seemed to like him for who he was, not for the vast Cornetto fortune he had access to.

As the two of them laid flat on their backs, gazing up at the night sky, Emily sighed happily. "Look at all those stars," she remarked. "How each one hangs in the balance on its own... it makes you feel so small, doesn't it?"

Perplexed, Nasaccio did not reply at first. Honestly, he never thought about it that way. Then again, he didn't star-gaze too often.

There was a moment of awkward silence. Emily had more on her mind than usual, and it wasn't about the stars.

Noticing her discomfort, Nasaccio turned to Emily. "_Lei è giusto_?" he inquired.

Caught off-guard, Emily gasped quietly. "Oh," she answered, biting her lower lip. "Nasaccio… I've been meaning to talk to you."

Suddenly, Nasaccio became very nervous. What could she want to discuss with him?

Emily sighed. "Nasaccio," she began, "we've been seeing each other a lot lately… and these past few months have been the best in my whole life."

The crow nodded worriedly. He didn't like the way this conversation was going. Did she have to go home soon? Did her family disapprove of him? Was she seeing someone else??

For a moment, Emily was silent. She wanted to phrase her words carefully. "Nasaccio," she said, her voice struggling, "I want you to know…"

"Cie?" Nasaccio queried hastily.

At that moment, Emily sat up and took Nasaccio's feathered hands. "I like you," she responded. "I really, really like you."

Surprised, Nasaccio stared at her in confusion. "_Dice ancora_?" he inquired. He already knew she liked him; why was she telling him again?

Dumbstruck, Emily struggled with a thought in her mind. There was one thing she could say… but, would he take it the right way?

Another awkward silence followed. Nasaccio suspected this wouldn't end well, and became very concerned. "Emily?"

Quickly, Emily turned her head. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. She gently nudged her nose against his beak, kissing him on the cheek.

Though very surprised with this display of affection, Nasaccio eventually calmed himself down. He'd never been kissed quite like this; there was a type of warmth and gentleness there that he hadn't felt before. It was the same warmth he felt just being around Emily, only magnified.

After a moment or two, Emily gazed at Nasaccio lovingly. "That's how much I like you," she answered.

Chuckling, Nasaccio pulled her closer and nuzzled her fondly. "As-a do I, Emily," he whispered to her. "_Lei è il mio amore_…"

**-------------------------------------------------**

_"Hold on- just a few minutes ago, you said you didn't love her."_

_"Not-a then… I had-a more time with her…"_

_"So… what happened to Emily?"_

_"…"_

_"Stiletto?"_

_"… Sabrina, is why I do not to tell this-a story…"_

_"… I'm here for you…"_

_"… Cie, I go on…"_

**-------------------------------------------------**

Another few months passed, and Nasaccio's relationship with Emily progressed. Anita met Emily while on a shopping excursion; she could tell the girl was a perfect match for the boy. Emily's friends eventually found out about Nasaccio; he became so well known that much of the faculty recognized him as a **student**. In fact, the only people they needed to meet now were each other's parents.

Being a gentleman- and since his home was nearer to the college- Nasaccio volunteered to introduce Emily to his parents first.

A small red convertible pulled into the Cornetto driveway. Fortunately for Nasaccio, he was able to reinstate his driver's license, provided he didn't get in trouble. It was strange- since he met Emily, there was no need for him to cause trouble. Perhaps he didn't want her to know about his own past or previous reputations… in any case, this was a good thing.

Stepping out of the parked car, Nasaccio walked over to the other side. He opened the door for Emily, who was dressed especially nice for the occasion. She went out earlier that week and bought a new outfit- a blue satin blouse and an ankle-length skirt, along with a simple silver necklace and a pair of diamond earrings Nasaccio gave her some time ago for Valentines Day. She even had her hair and makeup done just a few hours ago.

As she and Nasaccio approached the front door, Emily couldn't help but notice his uneasiness. "Nasaccio," she inquired, "what's wrong?"

Nasaccio glanced at Emily out of the corner of his eye. "Am very nervous," he explained. "_Mia genitori_ are-a very peculiar."

Smiling, Emily laughed lightly. "Oh, don't worry," she assured. "Everyone thinks they're parents are strange- even I do."

The crow politely nodded. Sadly, that wasn't the kind of peculiar he was talking about.

The door opened, and Anita stepped outside. She observed Nasaccio and Emily, smiling warmly. "Look at-a you," she cooed, pinching Nasaccio's cheek. "_Mio bambino_, all grown and-a ready for the world."

Despite his embarrassment, Nasaccio seemed to be comforted with Emily's giggling. Having met Anita before, she knew how affectionate the elder feline could be.

Anita embraced Nasaccio, then Emily. She turned around and opened the door for the two lovebirds. "Come, come in," she said with a gesture.

The mouse gazed in awe at the elegance of the main hall. It wasn't quite bright- Juan always thought too much golden décor was too gaudy for his tastes- but the style of the late 1800s, with all the polished woodwork and statuettes, made the home seem warmer and more welcoming.

Ecstatic, Emily turned to Nasaccio. "This place is wonderful," she commented. "Why haven't you taken me here before?"

"I would-a have my reasons," Nasaccio replied bluntly.

At that moment, an older crow entered the room. He seemed to be getting up in years, well over the 50-year mark and quickly approaching 60. Still, he had the same warm gleam in his eyes that he seemed to nurture very well. "Nasaccio," he addressed, glancing at Emily. "And, who might-a you be?"

Smiling meekly, the mouse approached the elder crow. "I'm Emily," she said. "You must be Juan Cornetto- I have friends who study law. They practically idolize you." She paused. "Nasaccio has told me a lot about you."

Juan chuckled lightly. "Good things, I hope," he answered, shaking Emily's hand. "He speaks of-a you much too. I would-a hope that-a we get to know more about-a each other." He glanced at Nasaccio and nodded, implying his approval.

This did little to calm Nasaccio. He already knew his father would approve of her; he just wanted Nasaccio to start taking responsibility, and this relationship could be the first step in that direction. His mother, however, was another matter entirely.

At that moment, an elderly blackbird stepped into the main hall. She was dressed somewhat proper, expecting a lot from Nasaccio's lady friend. She mumbled something in Italian, about how happy she was. Her eyes fell on Emily… and suddenly Maria was a whole new person…

**-------------------------------------------------**

_"What happened with your mom? Did she freak out?"_

_"… Some-a-thing like that."_

_"Was she angry? Screaming? Threatening to throw her out??"_

_"Not so."_

_"Well, what **did** she do?! Give me some details!"_

_"… Il mio madre was-a very discreet with-a her intentions… was **sneaky**, you could say…"_

**-------------------------------------------------**

Maria was quiet for a moment. Was this the girl he brought home? She… she wasn't at all what she expected. She wasn't rich, she wasn't proper… she wasn't even Italian!

Unnerved, Emily leaned towards Nasaccio. "Is your mom feeling okay?" she asked. "She looks like she's about to faint."

Quickly, Anita rushed over to the blackbird's side. As the feline propped her up, Maria tried to gather her thoughts. This wasn't what she wanted for her son! This girl was poor (well, practically), and foreign too! If Juan agreed to this union (and she knew he did), who knows what could happen??

As Nasaccio and Emily left for the dining hall, Juan stayed behind with Maria. "Try-a to be open-minded, dear," he pressed, following Anita after them.

Of course, Maria wasn't about to agree with Juan- she was too blinded by her own worries and anxiety. What if they got married? What if that wench ran off with his money for another man? Or worse… what if she filed for divorce, or sued him for every penny in his inheritance??

Her anger building, Maria huffed into the dining room. She couldn't let that happen. She loved her son too much to even consider it… even if it meant breaking his heart…

**-------------------------------------------------**

_"So, how'd the dinner go?"_

_"As-a good as-a could be- il mio padre talked much with Emily."_

_"And your mom?"_

_"Not a word."_

_"That's not good…"_

_"Gets worse… much worse…"_

**-------------------------------------------------**

Another month or so passed, and Emily had to leave. They spent a few more days together, enjoying what time they had together. He even drove her to the airport on her last day.

Once they arrived at the terminal gate, Emily felt her heart sink deeper. She already knew she was going to miss Nasaccio; she just couldn't believe the time had already come.

The crow and the mouse stared at each other, not saying anything for a while. They were too upset to say good-bye… it felt so **final**.

At last, Emily spoke. "I'm really going to miss you, Nasaccio," she gasped.

Embracing her, Nasaccio pulled Emily close. "_Cie, cie_," he murmured.

As she let go, Emily glanced up at him. "You have my address, right?" she asked.

Nasaccio smiled, holding up his address book. "_Cie_," he replied, "and-a you have mine?"

Nodding, Emily gestured to her purse. "I'll write as soon as possible," she told him.

The flight attendant at the gate announced Emily's flight. She had to go now.

The young mouse fought back her stray tears. "Goodbye, Nasaccio," she responded, leaning over and kissing his beak softly. "I'll miss you." With that, she turned and boarded her flight.

Saddened by the scene, Nasaccio remained behind for a while. He waited for the last passengers to board, and once the flight attendant closed the gate, he turned and left. That was the last he ever saw of Emily…

**-------------------------------------------------**

_"Wait, that's it? You never saw her again??"_

_"Cie."_

_"What the- holy- how did-"_

_"Is more to story, Sabrina… you are-a too impatiente, cie?"_

_"I blame television… anyway, continue…"_

**-------------------------------------------------**

Some time later, the whole Cornetto family sat peacefully at home. Juan was taking a day-off; he was getting more used to them as he slowly eased into retirement. Maria was quietly reading a novel, while also keeping a close eye on Nasaccio- he was staring out the large parlor window, daydreaming listlessly. Anita often came in to check on everyone, whether bringing tea or simply dusting the antiques.

Maria finally broke the silence. "So, Nasaccio," she addressed, "I notice that-a Emily has-a not called lately."

Nasaccio glared at his mother. She knew very well that overseas calls were very expensive, and that Emily couldn't pay for that. He knew how much she disapproved of her… and every other girl he dated. True, some of them were delinquents themselves, but his mother's standards were very high- they had to be pretty, rich, proper, and willing to live with the in-laws. Emily didn't even come close to that (although Nasaccio happened to think she was very pretty).

Angered, Nasaccio stood from his chair. "I am-a going to upstairs," he hissed, leaving his parents alone in the parlor.

With a heavy sigh, Juan folded his newspaper. "Maria, the boy is-a heartbroken enough," he snapped. "Leave him be." He glared at her. "You never even-a gave the girl a chance."

"She was-a not good enough for-a him," Maria told her husband. "What-a would he have-a to gain?"

Juan groaned. "The boy is-a in love," he growled. "_Per favore_, Maria, respect that!"

At that moment, Anita burst into the room, carrying a handful of mail. "Nasaccio!" she cried, looking around. "Where is-a Nasaccio?"

Curious, Maria stood from her seat. "Upstairs, in-a his room," she answered. "Why?"

Anita smiled brightly. "Is a letter from Emily!" she chimed. "He will-a be so happy!"

To say the least, Maria was shocked. Emily had their home address??

Juan chuckled. "_Bouno, bouno_," he remarked, standing and walking over to Maria. "You should-a admire the girl's persistence." He smirked smugly. "Who would-a know? _Forse_, she become-a our daughter-in-law."

As Juan left the room, Maria was struck with an idea. "Anita," she noted with concern, "you have-a been working so hard. Perhaps we cut more from-a your work schedule; I will be getting the mail from-a now on."

Not knowing Maria's ulterior motives, Anita was curious. "How so?" she queried.

In an attempt to seem caring and thoughtful, Maria patted Anita's back. "You should-a do more with-a dusting," she pressed. "This-a home is-a awfully musty."

Though Anita was unsure of what Maria really wanted, she complied nonetheless. She was the Cornetto family servant- she was obliged to obey them without question. "_Cie_," she mumbled, slowly turning around and wandering off.

Once Anita was gone, Maria inspected the mail. She sifted through the bills and magazines, searching for that accursed note. At last she found it- Emily's letter!

Then, Maria took out a small gold key. It was old and worn, but still very important; it was the key to her desk drawer, where she kept all her valuables.

Approaching the small wooden desk, Maria pushed the key through the hole and turned it sharply. She opened the drawer and slipped Emily's letter inside; Nasaccio would never think to look there.

Maria closed the desk drawer and locked it again, proud of her deed. In time, her plans would fall together perfectly; for now, she had to let her son's frustration brew a little longer…

**-------------------------------------------------**

_"She hid Emily's letters??"_

_"Cie."_

_"That evil, conniving old witch!"_

_"I know, I know…"_

_"How'd you find that out?!"_

_"Will tell in time; is-a one more importante detail to discuss…"_

**-------------------------------------------------**

The months dragged on, slowly turning into years, and still Nasaccio had not received a single letter from Emily. He wasn't impatient- he just missed her. He wanted to see, or at least hear from her again…

Of course, this was due to Maria's constant interference. Every time she found a letter from Emily, she slipped it into her desk drawer. There were times when Nasaccio wrote letters to Emily, so Maria offered to mail them… and slipped them into her desk drawer, too.

Fortunately, there were a few flaws in Maria's plans. On one such morning, Maria stayed in bed with a terrible sinus headache (a painful ailment for any bird), and she decided to put off her 'duties' for the day. At this point in time, she rarely wrote to them anymore.

Anita hummed a quiet tune to herself as she retrieved the mail, as she often did when Maria wasn't feeling well. Though outwardly she seemed to be aging gracefully, certain things about her weren't quite what they used to be- her sight, hearing, and short-term memory.

The feline walked over to the letter-box and picked up the mail, sifting through the mail as she headed inside. She couldn't quite remember some of the names and addresses, and one peculiar name seemed to strike her for one reason or another…

Nasaccio entered the room. "_Buon giorno_, Anita," he greeted, noticing the mail. "Anything?"

Sighing, Anita put down everything but one letter. "Is hard to remember these-a things some-a days," she commented, handing the letter to Nasaccio. "Here, you might-a know who this-a is. My memory is-a escaping me."

Curious, Nasaccio took the letter from Anita and glanced at the address. He gasped- were his eyes deceiving him?? Could it be…?!

"Emily!" Nasaccio cried, embracing Anita (who was still somewhat puzzled). "Is-a from Emily! _Ringraziare Dio! Come meraviglioso!_"

Juan staggered in from the other room, having been awoken from a nap from 'reading his newspaper'. "Ai," he snapped, "what is-a going on here?"

Quickly, Nasaccio turned about, holding up the letter. "Is from-a Emily!" he shouted.

The old crow recognized the name; he chuckled heartily. "Well, do not-a just stand-a there and-a jump about," he remarked. "Open it!"

Ecstatic, Nasaccio ripped the envelope open. There was an elegant white card inside, and a separate sheet of paper with assorted numbers, times, and dates. Tossing this aside, Nasaccio flipped open the card:

**- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - -**

To Mr. Nasaccio Cornetto:

You are cordially invited to attend a wedding at St. John's Chapel, to celebrate the blessed union of Nathaniel Harrison and Emily Davidson, on July 16th at 10:00 AM. 

A schedule and directions have been included with your invitation. Please RSVP ASAP. 

Most gratefully yours,

Nathan and Emily

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

To say the least, Nasaccio was in shock. Was this some kind of sick, twisted joke? And who in Heaven's name was **Nathan??**

It was then that Nasaccio found an additional, hand-written note at the bottom:

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Nasaccio,_

_I don't know what happened between us… you never answered any of my letters, and I'm beginning to wonder if you're alright. Was something going on, or were you just too busy to reply?_

_In any case, Nasaccio… I really think Nathan is better for me. He's been my friend since junior high, he's a successful businessman, and he's closer…_

_Long ago, I **did** have my heart set on being yours… but it seems that your plans have changed. Well, so have mine, and I hope we can see each other again someday. Please come to our wedding- it would mean the world to me._

_Your old amore, Emily_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Crushed, Nasaccio dropped the letter. He turned around and sauntered upstairs to his bedroom, not saying a word.

Anita picked up the letter. "Now I remember Emily," she mumbled to herself. "She was-a that young girl Nasaccio fancied…" She glanced at the card. "Oh, _mio Dio_…"

**-------------------------------------------------**

_"That little… she got married??"_

_"Cie… I would-a wish I knew this-a sooner…"_

_"That's right… your mom hid those letters…"_

_"…"_

_"Stiletto?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"**Tell me** there's an up-side to this story!"_

_"… Fortunatamente, there is…"_

**-------------------------------------------------**

Nasaccio stood out on the balcony of his room, staring into empty space. Somehow Emily had slipped away from him… he couldn't understand how that could be! He wrote to her every day, and she never returned any of his letters! It just didn't make sense…

Suddenly, a shrill hoarse voice interrupted Nasaccio's thoughts. He glanced at one of the trees in the courtyard; a noisy wild crow sat perched on a branch, cawing loudly.

Angered, Nasaccio picked up a nearby object and threw it at the noisy bird. The wild crow managed to dodge the object, and instead flew up to the balcony. It perched on the rail and cawed; it seemed to want something from the rich boy.

Needless to say, Nasaccio was not interested in this strange bird. He retreated to his room and laid back on the bed, hoping he could have some quieter time to himself.

Not a minute too soon, the wild crow followed Nasaccio inside, perching on the dresser. It cawed again, intent on getting something from him.

This only provoked Nasaccio's anger. He took off his shoe and threw it at the bird, which again dodged the flying object. This bird was too clever for its own good!

His anger peaking, Nasaccio reached for the small knife in his back pocket. He switched out the blade and threw it at the annoying wild crow, assured that he would hit his target this time.

Yet again, the crow dodged the knife and let the blade get stuck in the wall. This time, the crow went back and pulled out the blade; it fluttered over to Nasaccio and dropped the knife on the bed, glancing up at him and cawing again.

Impressed, Nasaccio let the bird perch on his outstretched arm. "You are clever, _cie_?" he noted, gently rubbing the wild crow's head. "I would-a think you could-a be useful." He looked at the knife, then back at the bird. "I call you… Stiletto, for retrieving my own."

The bird, now called Stiletto, cawed approvingly. It seemed as if this was the beginning of a new and beautiful relationship…

**-------------------------------------------------**

_"Hold it, I'm confused… then how did you get your name?"_

_"Is-a very complicato…"_

_"… But, you'll explain that, right?"_

_"Cie, cie."_

_"Wait- before you go on, I'm curious… when did the Baron enter the picture?"_

_"Heh… am getting to that-a point…"

* * *

_

(any questions you have here should be explained in the next chapter, so keep your trousers on! In the meantime, tell me what you think so far- I'm always open for constructive criticism…)


	5. Chaper Four: An Offer He Couldn't Refuse

**Poor Little Rich Boy**

* * *

Chapter Four: **An Offer He Couldn't Refuse**

--------------------------------------------------

_"So, how did Greenback find you again?"_

_"Is strange… Barone, he never tell-a me how he finded me."_

_"… Well, regardless, tell me how you found out about him."_

_"Cie, cie… after some-a time, la mia famiglia moved again, back to Rome…"_

--------------------------------------------------

The streets of Rome were busy as usual. Tourism, historical study, and religious pilgrimage were what made the city a hot-spot (and consequently a prosperous one). Thus, it was also a perfect place for thieves and pickpockets.

Nasaccio, now age 25, paced back and forth around one of the _piazzas_. He awaited the arrival of his trusted assistant. "_Quell'uccello stupido_," he mumbled, glancing at his wristwatch. "Where could-a he be?"

At last, the assistant arrived- a big black crow, circling the piazza once before landing on Nasaccio's shoulder. Ever since their meeting a few years ago, Stiletto (as the wild crow was named) had been loyal to the rich man, not just as a pet but as a fellow thief.

Smiling a little, Nasaccio noticed the objects Stiletto carried in his beak. He took them and started examining the findings- a watch, a necklace, 50 lira, and a hair ribbon. Not much of a prize on his part, but it was enough to stir up a little trouble.

As he tossed the stolen valuables aside, Nasaccio approached a nearby alley, where his car was parked. The Emily incident had made him less trusting of others, especially strangers, so he avoided contact with people as often as possible.

Stiletto left Nasaccio and flew off towards home. The bird had been well-trained, almost like a falcon… except his master provided food for him, rather than the other way around. As long as it was good at pick-pocketing and thieving, the bird would be cared for.

The anthro crow hopped into the car and started the engine, pulling out of the alleyway. It was late in the day, and he had to get home soon. Anita was very sick, and he promised he'd come home and take care of her. The Cornetto family had a few more hired hands to take care of the chores, and technically those jobs could be left for them… but Anita was practically his mother, and the best friend he ever had. Taking care of her, while not something he looked forward to, was the least he could do for her…

--------------------------------------------------

_"What happened with Anita?"_

_"Was-a very sick."_

_"Do you know what she was sick with?"_

_"No, Sabrina… Anita, she was-a simply very old."_

_"Oh… was she dying?"_

_"…"_

_"Stiletto? Are you okay?"_

_"… Am fine…"_

_"Do you feel okay telling the rest?"_

_"Have to. Is importante to story…"_

--------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, Nasaccio trotted upstairs, carrying a tray with a bowl of soup, a glass of water, and a few pills. Poor Anita was bedridden with some type of virus, and even though there wasn't much he could do to help her, Nasaccio insisted on keeping her comfortable.

Nasaccio approached a door and gently knocked. "_Entrare_," a sickly female voice answered.

Quietly, Nasaccio opened the door and slipped inside. "_Buona sera_, Anita," he whispered, placing the tray on the nightstand. "How-a you feel?"

Anita slowly opened her eyes. The old feline wasn't doing very well; her fur slowly changed from a bright tabby color to a dull grey-white, and she was losing her strength quickly. Still, she smiled; seeing Nasaccio at her side brought her much joy. "_Bambino_," she murmured. "_Grazi_, Nasaccio. You are-a too good to me."

Smiling hopefully, Nasaccio leaned over and gently hugged Anita. His heart ached for her; even if she did recover from her ailment, he knew she wasn't going to live much longer. He never said anything, but the pain of watching Anita slip away was torture- he didn't **want** her to die, yet he knew that once she did he wouldn't have to worry anymore. Her loss would be the greatest he had yet to face…

--------------------------------------------------

_"Stiletto? Do you need a minute?"_

_"Cie, cie…"_

_"Take your time…"_

_"…"_

_"Losing someone that close must be painful, huh?"_

_"… Sabrina, not-a helpful."_

_"Sorry- I've never lost someone that close before…"_

_"… Cie, hurts…"_

_"… Do you want me to stop asking?"_

_"No, no… story must go on…"_

_"You sure?"_

_"Cie… okay, to continue…"_

--------------------------------------------------

That evening, Nasaccio sat alone in the parlor. He lay back on the sofa, reading a novel by the light of the fireplace. Stiletto was perched high above him, on the trophy head of a large buck (neither Nasaccio nor Juan were hunters, but Juan's grandfather was an avid outdoorsman, as well as a lawyer himself).

Suddenly, Nasaccio was shaken from his thoughts by Maria's voice. "Nasaccio!" she cried. "There is-a someone here for you!"

Rolling his eyes, Nasaccio closed the book and stood up. Stiletto followed his master, perching on his shoulder as he left the parlor and entered the main hall. A cloaked figure stood there, tipping his hat; it was a red fox. "Nasaccio Mafiosa Cornetto," he addressed. "Your reputation precedes you."

Nasaccio nodded slowly, unsure of what to think of the stranger. How did he know about him, and what exactly was he getting at?

The fox chuckled softly. "Forgive me- you don't even know who I am," he noted, approaching Nasaccio. "My name is Angelino. I've come here because my boss is interested in your services."

--------------------------------------------------

_"Angelino? Do you mean, **our** Angelino?"_

_"Cie- it was-a him."_

_"I thought he hated you."_

_"Not-a then. Aside, he was-a doing a job."_

_"Okay… sorry about that. Go on…"_

--------------------------------------------------

To say the least, Nasaccio was puzzled. Did he know Angelino's boss?

Angelino shook his head. "Allow me to explain," he began, putting his hand on Nasaccio's shoulder. "My boss is a top-notch crime-lord in need of some new henchmen. He found your criminal history, and seems to think you're good enough for his crime ring."

Nodding, Nasaccio was still dubious about the whole thing. "And-a, what would-a his name be?" he asked.

"He goes by the name Baron Silas Greenback, though the title is a self-given one," Angelino continued. "He's the scourge of all England, and the world. He could rule it all one day… and all he needs are a few more henchmen, like yourself."

Insulted, Nasaccio broke away from Angelino. "No deal," he snapped. "I am-a no one's henchman. I work alone."

Surprised, Angelino raised an eyebrow. "You sure?" he inquired. "I mean, it doesn't look like you have much to live for."

This only confused Nasaccio even more. "Say again?" he queried.

With a heavy sigh, Angelino started circling Nasaccio. "I was speaking with your mother earlier," he explained. "She says she has no intention of letting you leave the house, as far as your own independence. I mean, that's about as fair as keeping your bird there caged up all the time."

The anthro crow nodded in agreement, stroking Stiletto's wings. He did have a point there.

A grim smirk crossed Angelino's snout. "Once more, I recall that your father seems to think of you as a failure," he continued. "He wants you to leave the house and start making your own living; he's become so senile, he doesn't see how your own mother prevents you from doing so."

Again, Nasaccio had to agree with the fox. While not nearly as frail as poor Anita, Juan was beginning to lose his youthful aspects. He wasn't quite as senile as Angelino made his seem, but indeed- Juan wasn't as sharp as he used to be.

As he continued pacing about, the fox stared down Nasaccio. "I hear that the old housemaid is very sick," he hissed. "She raised you, right?" He chuckled. "I don't see why you bother keeping her alive- we all have to die sometime."

Sensing Nasaccio's anger, Stiletto thrust himself forward and cawed loudly, his outstretched wings making him seem bigger and more menacing than he actually was. It was strange how close the two were, as if the wild crow could read his master's mind.

The fox gave Nasaccio an awkward smile. "You trained that bird well," he commented. "Does it do other tricks?"

While Stiletto still had his feathers ruffled, Nasaccio let him rest on his arm and attempted to smooth them out. "Is expert thief," he said. "Is better pick-a-pocket than I."

The fox smiled, showing off his sharp teeth. "Is that so?" he remarked. "Well, I'm sure you could work something out with the Baron. He's an animal lover himself- has a new pet caterpillar named Nero."

Nasaccio sneered. "I tell-a you, no deal," he growled. "I fine here."

Angelino sighed. "I'm only gonna ask this one more time- are you sure?" he told him. "Look around you- you may have everything you need here, but Baron Greenback can offer you something your family could never provide for you… a second chance."

There was silence. Nasaccio was surprised to hear that- a second chance? What did he need a second chance at?

Chuckling, Angelino knew he had the Italian hooked. "You think about that," he said, putting his hat back on. "If you wanna contact the Baron, he'll be in town until next Saturday- he's leaving for Munich to discuss business with another client. He'll be on the 11:00 PM train." He turned to leave, then stopped for a moment. "Oh, and Nasaccio- do you really have it all… or do you long for something more?"

As the fox left, Nasaccio was left to contemplate those thoughts. He had everything he needed, and anything he could possibly want… but was it enough? Was there more he could do with his life? Was this job the answer…?

--------------------------------------------------

_" Angelino recruited you?"_

_"In-a the far run, cie."_

_"So, when did you meet with the Baron?"_

_"It took-a while, but soon I was-a convinced."_

_"How so?"_

_"… Remember these stories I tell you?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"… Well, here is it where they are coming together…"_

--------------------------------------------------

A few days passed, and Nasaccio had yet to consider Angelino's proposal. He had too much else to worry about- his current pick-pocket schemes and caring for Anita. Oh, the thoughts came to him, but often time he shoved them aside and considered other matters.

Saturday night arrived, and still Nasaccio hadn't changed his mind. He sat by the fireplace, reading his novel as usual, trying to keep his mind off his troubles.

Then, without warning, the flutter of wings alerted Nasaccio. Stiletto flew across the room and landed on the carpet; he picked up a shiny object in his beak and fluttered over to Nasaccio, dropped his find- a key.

Curious, Nasaccio picked up the key. This was his mother's desk drawer key; she never let him, Anita, or even Juan peek inside. They knew her valuables were in there… but something told him that there were more than a few pieces of jewelry in there.

After a moment of thought, Nasaccio decided to use the key and open his mother's desk drawer. He was curious, and just wanted a quick peek. She'd be none the wiser.

Nasaccio pushed the key through the keyhole and twisted; the drawer opened abruptly, revealing a rather thick stack of letters. He reached inside and pulled out the letters. Who could these be from?

As he read the envelope, Nasaccio soon discovered a shocking revelation- these letters were from Emily! She **did **send him letters… and his selfish mother must have hid them from him! He quickly discovered that his own letters were hidden as well, proof that Maria was responsible for destroying what could have been a bright and beautiful future for him!

In his shock, Nasaccio fell backwards onto the floor. He just couldn't believe it… he knew his mother disapproved of his relationship with Emily… but this- this was just too horrible, too cruel for him to understand. How could she do something so terrible?? Why?!

His shock quickly turning into anger, Nasaccio stood up and stormed upstairs. He needed to have a talk with his mother…

--------------------------------------------------

_"So? What happened? Did your mom freak out or what??"_

_"Never getted the chance to say a thing to her."_

_"Huh? Why?"_

_"… You could-a say, fate intervened…"_

--------------------------------------------------

As he stormed his way upstairs, Nasaccio couldn't help but feel blinded by his rage. All he could think about was how much he now hated his own mother…

At that moment, Stiletto (who had followed his master upstairs) flew into another room. His attention caught, Nasaccio wandered into the room. He gazed across the room; Anita lay in bed, sound asleep.

Comforted, Nasaccio wandered inside and sat down next to the bed. "Anita," he whispered, "are-a you awake? Could I speak with-a you about a thing?"

No reply came from Anita.

Feeling a little uneasy, Nasaccio spoke again. "Anita?" he queried. "Are-a you awake? Speak to me."

Again, Anita did not respond.

Now overcome with fear, Nasaccio stood up and clutched Anita's hand. "Anita," he gasped, his breaths heavy. "Anita! Anita, wake up!"

It was then that Nasaccio discovered yet another disappointment. Not only was Anita silent… but her hands were cold and lifeless. Anita had died, peacefully in her sleep.

Without a word, Nasaccio let go of Anita's hand. He trembled for a moment in utter disbelief. She was gone… his caretaker and closest friend, gone.

Feeling weak from the grief, Nasaccio fell to his knees and cried. This was horrible- Anita was dead, and there wasn't anything he could do to change that. His whole world was collapsing around him, an avalanche caused by death and deception… why was this happening to him??

--------------------------------------------------

_"Oh, snap…"_

_"…"_

_"It's okay, go ahead and take a break… I'm here for you."_

_"…Grazi, Sabrina."_

_"No problem…"_

_"…"_

_"Ready now?"_

_"… Cie, cie, am ready to go on…"_

--------------------------------------------------

After a while, Nasaccio wiped away the last of his tears and stood. He called Stiletto over and left the room, closing the door behind him. He could tell his father what happened in the morning.

As Nasaccio descended the stairway, he noticed that Stiletto now had something else in his beak- a note, crumpled up a bit and worn out from time.

Curious, Nasaccio took the note from Stiletto's beak and opened it, reading the fairly legible print:

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Dear Mr. Cornetto-

"The next time you wanna abandon a baby, try throwing him someplace he won't be noticed. Really, the spaghetti bushes? Surely, you jest.

"From a couple of hungry wolves,

"Ron Millar and Remould"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It took a moment for Nasaccio's outrage to sink in again (after all, Anita had just passed away). Still, he couldn't help but feel that he had been destined for failure from the start- if his own father had tossed him to the wolves, surely he had a reason!

Crumpling up the note and throwing it to the ground, Nasaccio returned upstairs. His life had been a sham… and now he was off to fix that…

--------------------------------------------------

_"So, you took Angelino's offer at the last minute?"_

_"Cie, cie… but had to rush."_

_"Why? Was it that late?"_

_"Cie- I had-a small time to prepare…"_

--------------------------------------------------

Quickly, Nasaccio gathered a few belongings in a small pouch. He grabbed his knife, a bag of crackers for Stiletto, and some bandages (hey, where he was going, they could be useful), and tied the sack together.

Having grabbed everything he was going to need, Nasaccio called for Stiletto and ran downstairs. He stopped in the parlor and noticed a few things- the book he was reading, and a small family portrait (with Anita). He grabbed both of these things, shoved them into the sack, and headed for the door.

As he stormed out, Nasaccio grabbed his hat and a loose-fitting jacket to keep from getting cold or wet. He also grabbed a belt to tie around his waist, since his jacket had a tendency to flutter about in strong winds.

Nasaccio then headed for the garage. He couldn't take his car- it made too much noise, and it would be easier for someone to track him down. So instead, he took his bike, placing his pouch in the wicker basket on the handlebars.

Once outside the gates of his former home, Nasaccio took one last glance at the house. Perhaps, had things gone well, he could have been someone important… someone his family would be proud of… but, alas, it was too late for him. The Cornetto family didn't need a failure like him…

With a scoffing snort, Nasaccio peddled away. Stiletto flew close behind, not leaving his master's side for more than a few meters. Tonight, Italy would lose one of her constant nuisances… and the world would gain a new assistant to its downfall…

--------------------------------------------------

_"It's times like this when I feel like I'm reading a novel. You're good at story-telling, Stiletto."_

_"Grazi, Sabrina. Is nice of-a you to tell."_

_"Don't mention it- I just thought I'd give you a compliment. Anyway, go on…"_

--------------------------------------------------

Some time later, Nasaccio finally arrived in Rome. The train station was about a mile from where he was… and he had five minutes to catch the train.

Peddling along furiously, Nasaccio kept his mind busy with other thoughts. He was finally leaving behind all his cares and woes, and embracing a second chance to make something of himself. Who knows? Perhaps he would one day be a VIP to the Baron himself…

--------------------------------------------------

_"Talk about foreshadowing."_

_"Ironic, cie?"_

_"Tell me about it… sorry, go ahead…"_

--------------------------------------------------

At last, Nasaccio finally made it to the train station, and not a minute too soon! According to his watch, he still had two minutes to catch the train.

Suddenly, a steam whistle blew loudly. The train was leaving the station early!

Shocked, Nasaccio grabbed his belongings and left the bike behind (he wouldn't need it where he was going). He sprinted after the train, gasping for breath as he drew closer to the last car.

A familiar figure stepped out and looked down at Stiletto. "My, my- look who we have here," he teased slyly. "It's Nasaccio Cornetto. Decided to take up my offer, huh?"

"Shut-a your mouth!" Nasaccio snapped. "Help-a me, Angelino!!"

Groaning, the fox pulled out a long thick rope. "If you insist," he murmured. "Here- grab this!"

As soon as the rope was within his reach, Nasaccio grabbed it and held on tight. He kept on running as Angelino pulled him in, and eventually he made it onto the train.

Gasping for breath, Nasaccio fell against the side of the car to rest for a moment. He didn't wanna do that again for a while!

Angelino smirked. "You've got spunk," he remarked. "I think the Baron will be most pleased with you…"

--------------------------------------------------

_"Your first meeting with the Baron? How'd that go?"_

_"As-a good as-a can be expected of it…"_

_"Not good?"_

_"No, no… just strange, cie?"_

--------------------------------------------------

After giving Nasaccio a moment or two to catch his breath, Angelino led him inside. The aisles of the train cars were dark and dimly lit; most of the passengers were trying to sleep. The conductor would wake them when they arrived in Munich in the morning.

A bit wary, Nasaccio kept his eyes peeled. Likewise, Stiletto (who had quickly joined his master since the train incident) always turned his head about. You could never be sure what was lurking in those dark corners.

Finally, the fox directed Nasaccio and his pet to a door. "The Baron's inside," he told them. "Keep your composure and let him know your intentions; he hates having to beat around the bush."

Nodding, Nasaccio approached the door and turned the handle. He stepped inside and gazed straight at a pair of large yellow eyes. "Come in, Nasaccio," a hoarse voice addressed. "I've been waiting for you."

The anthro crow closed the door behind him and sat down. "What-a you want?" he asked.

Baron Greenback chuckled, pulling on the lamp cord to "enlighten" the scene. Nasaccio beheld the Baron's true form- a fat green toad, dressed casually in a manilla business suit. "I'm so glad you decided to accept my services," he said. "I hear you're quite the trouble-maker. Ever since your childhood years… filching rattles, teasing the neighborhood dogs, tricking unsuspecting tourists…"

Nasaccio shrugged. Parlor tricks, as far as he was concerned. He got a good laugh from them when he was younger, but the times had changed him.

It was then that the Baron noticed Stiletto, perched on Nasaccio's shoulder. "What a fine bird you have there," he complimented, holding out a small white fuzz-ball. "I myself have a pet- meet Nero, my purebred caterpillar."

The fuzzy white caterpillar glanced up at Nasaccio for a moment. It hissed, bouncing right back into the Baron's arms. "Feisty little one, isn't he?" he commented as Nero curled up and started purring loudly.

Needless to say, Stiletto was a bit on-edge. He ruffled his feathers, a sign of his aggravation.

As Nasaccio smoothed out his bird's feathers, he continued his conversation with the Baron. "So, what-a you want from me?"

"My demands are simple," Greenback responded. "I want your services."

Puzzled, Nasaccio leaned in closer. "How is this?" he questioned.

The Baron smiled. "My boy, I need skilled men like yourself to help me in my quest for world domination," he explained. "I don't know how exactly I'll use you, but somehow I will."

Of course, Nasaccio knew by now that folks like the Baron couldn't be trusted; if he was getting himself into a situation, he might as well be prepared for it. "What-a you need from-a me?" he asked.

Taking out a single piece of paper and a pen, Greenback slid them over to Nasaccio. "Just sign on the crooked line, and you'll become my assistant," he answered. "The contract is just a formality- to ensure your safety and care while in my organization."

Though unsure of himself, Nasaccio picked up the pen. Was he doing the right thing? After all, why would a villain like Baron Greenback offer him a contract? Something about this organization seemed suspicious…

Greenback stared at Nasaccio, hoping to regain the boy's confidence. "This is the ultimate opportunity for you," he pressed. "Think about all those people in your life who let you down… those that hurt you… those that thought you were a failure… this is your chance to right those horrible wrongs… and all you have to do is sign."

A flurry of painful memories came back to Nasaccio. Sister Gabriella, and the torture she put him through… Emily, and her unfaithfulness… Maria, who desired to keep him caged up forever… Juan, who thought him a failure… and the loss of Anita, his only true friend.

Hatred welling up inside him, Nasaccio signed his name on the crooked line. So what if he was getting himself into more trouble than he bargained for? As far as he was concerned, it was worth it.

A grim smirk crossed Baron Greenback's face. "So, we've reached an understanding," he said, rolling up the contract and slipping it into his pocket. "Your first task is simple- accompany Angelino to our next client's home in Munich. After a while, we'll return to my headquarters in England, where we will discuss a more… permanent position for you."

Nasaccio nodded, standing to leave. He needed rest- today had been quite stressful.

Then, the Baron halted him. "Just a moment," he snapped. "I'm going to have to take possession of that bird."

Surprised, Nasaccio let Stiletto perch on his arm as he held on to the bird's feet. "What-a you need Stiletto for?" he inquired.

With a sly chuckle, Greenback brought out the contract again. "You have to agree to the conditions," he noted. "Your personal belongings are mine now." He paused. "If it makes you feel better, I assure you that… Stiletto will be well cared for."

Again, Nasaccio was unsure of what to do. Stiletto didn't want to leave his master, but what could he do? He signed a contract…

Sighing heavily, Nasaccio stroked Stiletto's feathers one last time. "You must go," he whispered.

Baron Greenback gestured to a small cage in the corner. Nasaccio walked over and opened the cage, nudging Stiletto inside. He gave the wild crow a few crackers and closed the cage. "_Arrivederci_."

As Nasaccio left the Baron's office, Stiletto fluttered about in his cage a bit. He didn't feel safe in this cold dark place…

Greenback chuckled. "My fine feathered friend," he hissed, "you are going to prove to be quite the useful tool…"

--------------------------------------------------

_"So what happened in Munich?"_

_"Not importante to story."_

_"Okay. Then where?"_

_"Berlin. Again, no importante."_

_"Well, when **does** it get important?"_

_"Right here, in-a England…"

* * *

_

(Yeah, shorter chapter, I know, but there wasn't much to write about… the next chapter should be just as short… followed by a longer chapter, and finally the epilogue, so… bear with me, folks! We're getting there!

(By the way… it wouldn't hurt to leave a review, if you could please. I accept anonymous reviews, and if you leave your email address I'll send a thank-you your way…)


End file.
